Tissu de Mensonges : Révélations
by Pheneatis
Summary: (TRADUCTION, Suite de TdM, de Polaris ) Cette traduc est maintenant continuée par Leena Asakura (voir mes favorite stories). Raisons dans ma bio !
1. Compartiment occupé

**Date de parution :** 25 janvier 2004

_Disclaimer___:_ Donc, tout ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à Jk Rowling. L'histoire est encore une fois à Star Polaris, cette auteure si talentueuse ^^ Et la traduction est à moi ! _

**Remerciement;** _Un gros gros merci à Crys qui prend toujours le temps de me corriger cette fic. Tu m'aides énormément à m'améliorer, merci ma puce !     _

**_Tissu de Mensonges : Révélations_**

**Chapitre 1**

Alex appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre, observant les étudiants qui arrivaient à la gare. Le professeur Rogue l'avait accompagné sur le quai un peu plus tôt ce matin-là. C'était en fait l'un des divers changements que Dumbledore avait instaurés. Quelques enseignants devaient rester dans le train afin de s'assurer qu'ils seraient en sécurité. Le grand homme l'avait mené au compartiment le plus proche de celui des professeurs. Il était ensuite resté avec lui pour jouer aux échecs jusqu'à ce que les autres étudiants arrivent. Il ne restait maintenant plus que dix minutes avant que le train ne parte et la station était remplie de gens. Les enfants commençaient à monter dans l'engin.

Alex les avait observés avec intensité, mais lorsqu'il aperçut une bande de roux qui traversait la barrière, il détourna le regard. Il devrait rester loin d'eux. Même si Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'il ne serait pas réparti à Gryffondor, il devrait être prudent et les éviter. Alex ne put s'empêcher de grogner à cette pensée. Ce ne serait pas si difficile. Après tout, il allait être en première année... à nouveau. Il n'aimait toujours pas cette idée, mais Dumbledore – encore plus têtu qu'à l'habitude – avait refusé d'écouter ses arguments.

Harry soupira et leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son compartiment ouvrir. Quand il aperçut la fille qui se tenait devant la porte, il jura en pensée. L'adolescente cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle le vit, mais lui sourit ensuite doucement. 

'Bonjour. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si mes amis et moi restions ici ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins.'

Merde. Il pouvait difficilement lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'assoie ici. Le garçon se déplaça silencieusement vers l'un des coins, puis opina. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils devant sa timidité, mais supposa alors qu'il était seulement nerveux. Elle se retourna.

'Hep ! Ron, Ginny, nous pouvons nous installer ici !' 

Les deux têtes rousses arrivèrent alors, transportant leurs valises. Ils remarquèrent tous les deux l'enfant assis dans un coin et lui sourirent. 

Ginny s'assit à ses côtés. 'Salut, je m'appelle Ginny. Et toi ?' 

Le garçon toucha nerveusement son collier en forme de phoenix avant de répondre d'une voix douce, 'Alex.' 

  
  


Ron alla s'asseoir devant lui lorsqu'il eut placé ses bagages. 'Hep, pas besoin d'être nerveux petit. On ne mord pas... beaucoup.'

Son commentaire fut récompensé par une tape sur l'épaule de la part d'Hermione. 'Ne fais pas attention à lui, Alex. C'est un parfait idiot. Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione et lui, c'est Ron.'

Alex leur fit un petit signe de tête, puis se retourna vers la fenêtre, remarquant que le train venait tout juste de partir. De temps en temps, il lançait un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis qui étaient restés silencieux après leur première plaisanterie. Hermione était appuyée contre l'épaule de Ron, une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux bruns. Elle semblait être perdue dans ses pensées et elle remarquait à peine que Ron lui caressait doucement la main. Le rouquin fixait la fenêtre, la tête appuyée contre son autre main. 

Il n'y avait pas la joie dont il avait l'habitude de voir et il savait que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il devrait leur dire, il devrait leur laisser savoir qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'était pas blessé... mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il irait contre les souhaits de son directeur... de son grand-père. C'était aussi parce qu'il compromettrait ainsi sa sécurité et Dumbledore le tuerait s'il le faisait. De plus, cela les mettrait encore plus en danger s'il leur disait. S'ils ne savaient pas qui il était, ils n'agiraient pas différemment avec lui et n'attireraient aucune attention sur eux. Non, il valait mieux que tout le monde croie que Harry Potter était parti et que ses meilleurs amis étaient aussi confus par sa disparition que tous les autres. 

Il soupira un peu, puis se tourna pour apercevoir le dernier membre du trio. Elle était assise dans l'autre coin, un livre sur ses genoux. Mais il était évident qu'elle ne lisait pas car elle n'avait pas tourné une seule fois les pages depuis vingt minutes. Se fatiguant finalement du silence oppressant, Alex prit son sac en produisant assez de bruits pour que tout le monde se tourne vers lui. Même s'il savait que les autres adolescents l'observaient avec curiosité, il les ignora et sortit la Game Boy que Sirius et Remus lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il avait envie de jouer aux échecs. Il en était devenu vraiment accroc. 

Il venait tout juste de commencer lorsque la voix de Ron retentit dans la pièce. 'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?' 

Alex leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir le regard curieux que lui lançait Hermione, puis celle-ci répondit à sa place. 'C'est une Game Boy.' Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis, puis élabora. 'C'est un jeu moldu. Tu peux mettre différents jeux à l'intérieur et jouer contre la machine.' Elle se tourna ensuite vers le jeune garçon et le scruta. 'Comment se fait-il que ça fonctionne ici ? Tu ne peux pas utiliser une chose moldue à Poudlard.' 

Harry haussa les épaules et sembla mal à l'aise. 'Il est ensorcelé.'

Hermione acquiesça, mais avant qu'elle puisse poser d'autres questions, Ginny se joignit à la conversation. 'Alors, à quoi joues-tu ?' 

Alex se retourna vers elle. 'Aux échecs.' 

Harry fut obligé de se retourner à nouveau en entendant la voix surprise de Ron. Il commençait réellement à se sentir mal à l'aise au milieu de toute cette attention. Il voulait simplement se divertir un peu. 'Tu peux jouer aux échecs avec ça ?'

Harry déglutit avec difficulté, remarquant les étincelles qui brillaient dans les yeux de l'autre garçon. 'Oui, c'est possible. Et je ne crois pas être très bon, Oncle Sev me bat toujours.' 

Harry regretta immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait pas voulu que les autres connaissent la relation qu'il entretenait avec les professeurs de Poudlard. Mais heureusement, ils ne semblèrent pas faire de lien avec leur redoutable Maître de Potions. Soit il ne connaissait pas vraiment son prénom ou bien soit ils étaient trop occupés à observer Ron qui avait plongé la main dans son sac. Il en ressortit avec un jeu d'échecs dans les mains. 

'Tu veux bien jouer une partie ?' 

Harry hésita pendant un moment, puis acquiesça. Il n'avait pas réellement de raison valide pour refuser. De plus, il avait appris plusieurs techniques pendant l'été et, plus vite ses amis établiraient des différences entre Harry Potter et lui, mieux ce serait. 

La partie dura longtemps et Ron gagna finalement, quoique de peu. Le roux sourit comme un idiot, puis lui serra la main. 'Ne redis plus jamais que tu n'es pas bon. Tu es sacrément brillant. Il faut absolument que nous jouions à nouveau. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu autant de plaisir.' 

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, mais son estomac se contracta en discernant la lueur de tristesse qui était apparut dans les yeux de ses amis. Ils semblaient tous se souvenir de meilleurs temps. Harry se retira silencieusement dans son coin, scrutant nerveusement les autres adolescents. 

Ils sortirent tous de leurs pensées lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée. Malefoy entra, suivi de ses deux idiots. 

**À suivre...**

***

_Le voici enfin, le premier chapitre du deuxième épisode de cette trilogie ^_^ J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que les deux autres ! Si vous voulez que je continue, vous savez très bien à quoi je carbure ^_~ Merci énormément pour toutes les reviews de Tissu de Mensonges, j'y répondrai le plus tôt possible ! Elles m'ont énormément touchée ^_^_

_Bisous_

_Fany_


	2. La bataille

**Date de parution :** 1er février 2004

_Disclaimer___:_ Donc, tout ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à Jk Rowling. L'histoire est encore une fois à Star Polaris, cette auteure si talentueuse ^^ Et la traduction est à moi ! _

**Remerciement;** _Un gros gros merci à Crys qui prend toujours le temps de me corriger cette fic. Tu m'aides énormément à m'améliorer, merci ma puce !     _

**_Tissu de Mensonges : Révélations_**

**Chapitre 2**

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant une longue minute lorsque le blond entra. Puis, comme si c'était planifié, l'héritier des Malefoy sourit méchamment. Ron, Hermione et Ginny se levèrent rapidement.

'Et bien, et bien, et bien, regardez qui est là. Si ce n'est pas Weasel et la Sang-de-Bourbe. Dommage que le balafré ne soit pas là.'

Hermione le fusilla du regard, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron pour l'empêcher de sauter sur Malefoy. 'Va-t-en.' 

Le Serpentard fit la moue. 'Oh, tu veux que je m'en aille, tout comme Potty l'a fait ? Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, je n'ai rien à cacher moi. Il a sûrement peur que tout le monde découvre qu'il a tué Diggory, non ?' 

Ron retira la main d'Hermione et, sans même prendre sa baguette, frappa Malefoy au visage. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de se tasser. Hermione et Ginny lui crièrent d'arrêter, mais lorsque Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent pour aider leur chef, elles furent forcées de les ensorceler. 

Tandis que les autres adolescents se battaient, Harry s'était reculé dans son coin. Les mots proférés par le blond l'avaient vraiment blessé. Est-ce que c'était ce que tout le monde pensait de lui ? Il trembla et ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Il était tellement enfermé dans sa peine qu'il n'entendit pas la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir à nouveau. 

'Que se passe-t-il ici ?' 

La voix brusque le sortit de sa culpabilité et il leva les yeux au même moment que les autres jeunes. Ils se figèrent tous en apercevant le visage sévère de Rogue. Alex frissonna à nouveau et tenta de se dissimuler encore plus dans son coin. Le Maître de Potions le remarqua et fronça encore plus les sourcils.

'J'attends une explication.' 

Malefoy se leva rapidement et tenta d'aplatir ses cheveux maintenant roses. 'Weasley nous a attaqués, monsieur.' 

Hermione ouvrit la bouche afin de protester contre ce mensonge, mais la voix de Rogue l'en empêcha. 'Alors, peut-être devriez-vous rester dans votre propre compartiment monsieur Malefoy.' Le Maître de Potions s'était déjà retourné vers Harry avant que les adolescents aient eu la chance de répondre. 'Alex, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Il ne t'ont pas attaqué dis-moi ?' 

Harry frissonna un peu lorsque tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui, surpris par la voix inquiète de leur professeur. 'Non, ils ne m'ont pas fait mal.' 

Severus fronça les sourcils en entendant sa faible voix. Il savait que quelque chose clochait chez l'enfant. Il s'avança rapidement vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. 'Que se passe-t-il alors ?' 

Alex secoua la tête, puis tenta de se redresser. 'Rien, rien.' 

Rogue soupira et plaça ses bras autour du jeune pour l'aider à se relever. 'Tu sais que ce serait beaucoup plus facile si tu nous disais la vérité sur tes sentiments de temps en temps ?' 

Harry rougit un peu, sachant que l'homme était trop observateur et qu'il ne serait pas convaincu s'il lui disait qu'il allait bien. Plutôt que de lui répondre, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de l'homme et refusa de bouger. Ses pensées se dirigèrent à nouveau sur les mots de Malefoy et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à l'impuissance qu'il ressentait face à ces souvenirs. Il ne leva pas les yeux, même lorsque Severus parla à nouveau.

'Alex, qu'y a-t-il ? Tu trembles.' 

L'homme posa sa main contre le dos du garçon et frotta doucement. Son inquiétude pour le jeune adolescent lui avait fait oublier les autres élèves présents dans le compartiment. Ceux-ci le fixaient maintenant, bouches bées. Même les trois Serpentards, qui connaissaient bien leur directeur de maison, étaient surpris par l'attention et la douceur de l'homme. 

Malgré l'inquiétude dans la voix du Maître de Potions, Alex refusa de répondre. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question honnêtement et il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui mentir en ce moment. Il resta alors silencieux, sa tête appuyée contre le cou de l'homme. Il enroula ensuite ses bras autour de son cou. Le silence fut rompu lorsqu'une autre voix retentit dans la pièce.

'Severus, que se passe-t-il ?' 

Ils se retournèrent tous – sauf Alex – vers la femme qui se tenait devant la porte. L'air inquiet de Rogue se transforma en un froncement de sourcil lorsqu'il se souvint de la présence des étudiants. 'Il sembleraient que tes élèves et les miens ne peuvent pas se supporter, même pour quelques minutes. Ils étaient en train de se battre quand je suis arrivé.'  
  


Minerva pinça les lèvres et lança un regard furieux aux adolescents. 'Je suppose que ce serait trop vous demander que de vous comporter comme des gens de votre âge plutôt que des jeunes de première année ?'  

Ron ouvrit la bouche afin d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé, mais sa directrice de maison n'était pas intéressée par son histoire. Elle pouvait facilement deviner ce qui était survenu, c'était toujours pareil. 'Oui, oui M. Weasley, je sais. M. Malefoy est venu ici et vous a insulté. Vous n'avez pas été capable d'utiliser votre cerveau en l'ignorant. Je me demande si l'un de vous va enfin grandir.' 

Les trois Gryffondors baissèrent les yeux, n'ayant pas prévu une réprimande aussi brusque de la part de la femme. Malefoy sourit joyeusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les yeux de Rogue. L'homme n'était visiblement pas fier d'eux et ce n'était pas de bonne augure. Selon toute l'école, Rogue les avait toujours défendus et leur laissait faire tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient. La réalité n'était pas si merveilleuse. L'homme les comprenait mieux que tout autre enseignant et c'était vrai qu'il les punissait rarement, mais ça, c'était tant qu'il était de bonne humeur. Un Rogue mécontent n'était pas une personne qu'on souhaitait rencontrer, spécialement si on était un Serpentard. L'homme savait comment les faire agir convenablement et Draco n'avait pas hâte d'entendre la morale de son directeur de maison. 

McGonagall ignora les adolescents et se retourna vers l'enfant qui était enfoui dans les bras de Rogue. 'Alex ?'

Le jeune ne bougea pas et Severus soupira. 'N'essaie même pas Minerva. J'ai déjà tenté de trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Pourrais-tu t'occuper d'eux ? Je vais emmener Alex dans le compartiments des professeurs.'

La femme acquiesça, l'air inquiet tandis qu'elle regardait Severus sortir l'adolescent tremblant de la pièce. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu, elle se tourna vers les autres personnes. L'inquiétude fut immédiatement remplacée par un regard sévère.

'Alors, qu'allons-nous faire de vous ? Nous ne pouvons pas supporter vos disputes incessantes. Tout est déjà assez compliqué comme cela, nous n'avons pas besoin d'étudiants qui se comportent comme des enfants de cinq ans.' 

Les élèves soupirèrent et se regardèrent rapidement, sachant qu'elle était loin d'avoir terminé avec eux.

*~*

Severus marcha rapidement à travers les couloirs peuplés du train. Les élèves le laissèrent passer, se demandant qui pouvait bien être l'étudiant agrippé au cou de l'homme. Harry, qui tremblait toujours, était beaucoup moins conscient de tous ces regards et garda son visage pressé contre l'épaule de Rogue. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il devrait cesser d'agir ainsi. Même si que les mots de Malefoy avaient été particulièrement déplaisants et troublants, il n'était pas aussi affecté qu'il le laissait paraître. Il voulait seulement sortir de ce compartiment et il savait que la seule façon de le faire sans offenser personne était de forcer l'un des professeurs à le faire. 

Harry soupira doucement, puis resserra sa prise autour de l'homme. Il commençait à devenir beaucoup trop compétent dans ses mensonges. S'il avait réussit à inquiéter assez Rogue afin qu'il l'emmène dans le compartiment des professeurs, il avait sûrement démontré qu'il avait appris à être convainquant dans sa manière d'agir. Et ça le dérangeait.

Il se demanda encore une fois quelle serait leur réaction lorsqu'ils découvriraient tout cela. Car il n'y avait aucun doute; ils l'apprendraient. Il appréhendait spécialement la réaction de l'homme qui le transportait en ce moment même. Il l'avait toujours détesté et Harry avait peur que cette animosité ne revienne encore plus forte lorsqu'il aurait découvert la vérité. Le pire était qu'il aimait réellement l'homme maintenant. Il était l'un des seuls à avoir pris le temps de venir le visiter sans se l'être fait demander par Dumbledore. Il ferma les yeux et s'accrocha encore plus à Rogue, tentant de réprimer les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux.     

**À suivre...**

***

_Désolée des réponses vraiment courtes pour les reviews, mais le chapitre est déjà sorti en anglais en ce moment, et j'ai pris deux heures à les faire lol ! En plus, je fais ça alors que la parenté est là ^^;;; MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS !! Wow, trop excellent ce nombre ! on a réussi à en avoir la moitié de celles anglaises !! Merci du fond du cœur !!!_

**Crys****; lol ! C'est super gentil de ta part ma puce ^^ Merci beaucoup, j'tadore aussi ! *(gr)***

**Lunicorne****; lol ! Merci, je suis contente de voir qu'on ne vous a pas déçu avec cette suite ^^**

**LeDjiNn****; Bah non, encore le 3ème mdr ! À croire que t'es maudit ^_~ **

**Oceane**** la malicieuse; Merci pour la review !**

**Nyny****; lol ! Des reviews comme ça, ça me rend toujours très heureuse ! Et ça m'encourage encore plus à prendre temps et énergie (parce que c'est réellement ça !) pour vous ! Merci beaucoup d'être aussi fidèle et ponctuelle dans tes reviews ^_^**

**Mystick****; Ah, super ça ma belle ! Je suis contente d'avoir contribué à la joyeuseté de ta journée lol ! Et pis nah, je sais faire bien des choses, mais pas ça ! :-p Merci !!**

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Tu deviens trop perspicace toi lol ! En tout cas, je peux dire que j'ai pas manqué de carburant pour ce chapitre ^__^ Et bien sûr que je suis là, fidèle au poste ! ^^ Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement :-p Merci énormément pour le compliment ^_^

**4rine;** lol ! #^_^# Je crois avoir compris le message, chef ! :-) C'est vraiment très très gentil de ta part ! 

**Marie-Jo****; Yep, c'est exactement ça ! Ce serait difficile avec ce qu'ils ont vu de voir le lien entre Harry et Alex. Pas mal tes suppositions ^_~ **

**S-Jennifer-S****; Super alors, je suis contente de lire ça ! Et je continue, pas d,inquiétude à se faire sur ce sujet ^^**

**Godric2;** Pour le nombre de chap, j'ai été le demander à Polaris et sa réponse à été formel '_Je n'en ai aucune idée'_ lol ! Donc, merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est vraiment gentil !! 

**Phantme****; Ça me fait plaisir ! **

**Orlina****; Pour Polaris... c'est exactement ça ^_^ Elle est réellement une écrivaine fabuleuse (surtout que l'anglais n'est pas sa langue maternelle !) Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review !! J'apprécie énormément :-) **

**Remus James Lupin;** C'est pas nécessairement que je l'ai traduit très rapidement, c'est que Polaris m'envoie les chaps avec un peu d'avance loll ! Et puis, c'est déjà une trilogie ^_~ Le troisième volet, c'est Dangers dans le Passé (qui a été écrit en premier en fait) Merci énormément pour les compliments !! 

**Aulili****; lol, yep, ça prenait absolument Draco ^^ Et puis t'as vu ce qui s'est passé avec Sev ? Trop marrant lol ! Et hmm... si tu veux une séance de Divination... Tu peux toujours t'essayer sur mes mails, des fois que mon troisième œil laisserait échapper quelques informations ^_~ Merci pour les reviews !**

**Jessie-neko****; Faut pas oublier que c'est qu'une traduction ^_~ Mais tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, merci !**

**Lunenoire****; Contente que la vitesse te plaise ^_~ Et puis tu verras bien... dans le chapitre 4 dans quelle maison il sera ^^ Merci !**

**Garulfo****; Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait plaisir de faire ça pour vous ^^ J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier ! Merci !**

**Pheniamon****; Bah non, je crois bien que tu m'en as déjà laisser quelques-unes, non ? En tout cas, merci énormément pour la review et tout !!**

**Pimousse**** Fraise; Je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies toujours ! Merci !**

**Sandrine Lupin;** C'est vrai que c'est pas drôle pour Alex, il peut pas avertir Herm et Ron. Pour la maison, tu verras dans le chap 4 si ta supposition est la bonne ^_~ Là, pour le moment, je suis vraiment, mais vraiment débordée, mais si je cherche une fic à lire, je viendrai voir la tienne ! Merci pour tout !

**Dumbledore;** mdr ! Merci beaucoup !

**Celine.s****; Bien le rebonjour toi ! Non mais qu'est-ce que ça me fait de la peine de te revoir ici :-p Harry est trop mignon, c'est clair lol ! Et tu vois comme il a réagi avec Dray ?? *héhé* La répartition, c'est pour le chap 4 ^_~ Merci !!**

**Callista****; Nah, pas de chap en retard ! Enfin, j'essaie le plus possible ^^;; Et puis *clap clap* pour ton pronostique, tu vas voir que t'as pas mal touché dans le mile ^_~ Merci pour la review !!**

**Adadas****; Pour la réponse à ta question... direction chapitre 4 ^_~ Merci pour la review ! **

**Lyly;** Merci ^_^

**Olivier;** LOL ! :-p

**Fumseck****; Merci pour le compliment, ainsi que la review !! **

**Phoebie**** Potter; Un gros merci, j'apprécie énormément !**

**Ijomma****; Merci beaucoup ! **

**Ryan;** lol ! Ah bah c'est parfait alors ^^ Je te remercie pour ta review !

**Epayss****; Je suis contente d'avoir quelque peu contribué à ta bonne humeur de la journée lol ! Et c'est vrai qu'il est différent, on va avoir des personnages un peu différents aussi maintenant ^^ Merci !!**

**Alpo****; loll, un énorme merci, c'est vraiment gentil !! **

**Hadler****; Les chapitres seront, comme pour Tissu de Mensonges, à chaque dimanche ^_~ Je te remercie énormément pour le compliment, sérieusement, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup !!**

**Maljanyne****; Je poste dès que je reçois la suite ! Donc à chaque dimanche ^_~**

**Lulune****; Merci ! Un chapitre à tous les dimanches ^_^**

**Dark**** Queen Balkis; Merci beaucoup ! J'essaie de rester motivée lol ^^**

**Éclair Ail;** lol, on a toujours le temps d'attendre quand c'est une fic qu'on aime ^^ Merci !

**Soffie****; lol ! Bah là voici la suite ! J'espère que tu as aimé !!**

**Magic_Happy2;**  C'est sûr que ça fait étrange lol ! On voit pas ça souvent et c'est ce qui fait l'originalité de cette fic ^^ Pour la répartition, direction chapitre 4 ! loll Merci pour la review !!

**Archange Dechu;** lol ! Je suis contente de savoir que ça te plait autant ! Et c'est sûr, je fais énormément d'effort pour la mettre le plus conforme à la version anglaise tout en faisant de belles phrases, alors je suis heureuse de savoir que ça se voit ^^ Merci beaucoup !

**Mel360;** Merci !

**Lauviah****; lol ! Merci énormément pour l'enthousiasme ^_~**

**Louloute;** Bon, j'ai pas de menace de mort, mais de suicide cette fois-ci lol ! Ça fait différent d'autres reviews :-p Merci lol ! 

**Miya**** Black; Ça va ! Je commence juste à avoir mal aux doigts à force de taper depuis deux heures des réponses aux reviews mdr ! Bah, c'est dur de croire que quelqu'un appellerait Rogue _Oncle Sev lol ! Pour Kyo, ça fait tout plein de français qui me les conseille lol ! Vais bien finir pas aller downloader leurs chansons ^_~ Merci pour la longue review ! _**

**Dumati****; lol ! Il y a beaucoup trop d'anglais pour qu'on les batte, surtout pour cette histoire ^^ Pour moi, déjà d'avoir la moitié, c'est réellement beaucoup ! Merci !!**

**Marie-Cri****; Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Je l'apprécie énormément !**

**Kalya****; Un chap à chaque dimanche, en même temps que la parution anglaise ! Merci !!**

**Anolis****; lol ! Merci pour l'enthousiasme !!**

**Gandalf**** le blanc; Tout comme TdM, ce sera un chapitre par semaine, comme en anglais ! Je peux pas faire mieux ^_~**

**Livalia****; Bien sûr que je me rappelle de toi ! Les chapitres tout petits, c'est pour pouvoir publier plus souvent :-p Et Polaris, elle les adore ses petits chapitres lol ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ! Je suis désolée de ne pas te répondre plus longtemps, mais j'ai pas le temps ! Merci pour la longue review !!!**

**Gini95;** Je vais peut-être la mettre sur twwo un peu plus tard, je verrai ! Merci pour la review !!

**Kaine999;** Merci !!! Il a eu.. 15 ans dans cette histoire ^^

_Bisous_

_Fany___


	3. La répartition I

**Date de parution;** 8 février 2004

_Disclaimer:_ Donc, tout ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à Jk Rowling. L'histoire est encore une fois à Star Polaris, cette auteure si talentueuse ^^ Et la traduction est à moi !

****

**Remerciement;** Merci Crys d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre et aussi de l'avoir gardé dans tes archives… Au moins, j'aurai pas eu à le retraduire celui-là ^^

**__**

**__**

**_Tissu de Mensonges_**

Chapitre 3 

Severus avait à nouveau tenté d'amadouer Alex afin qu'il lui révèle ce qui l'avait tellement peiné, mais l'enfant avait continué de s'agripper à sa robe en refusant de répondre à ses questions. Il pleurait toujours sur son épaule. Même lorsqu'ils furent loin des regards curieux des autres élèves, le Maître de Potions ne réussit pas à obtenir une réponse de la part d'Alex. Rogue abandonna quelques minutes plus tard, sachant qu'irriter l'enfant n'aiderait en rien. L'homme soupira, puis s'appuya contre le dossier en rapprochant l'adolescent de lui. S'il ne parvenait pas à connaître ses problèmes, il pourrait au moins tenter de le réconforter. 

Rogue, pendant la demi-heure suivante, berça le garçon en lui murmurant doucement des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Lorsque McGonagall revint avec les affaires de Harry, l'adolescent avait relâché Severus. Il était maintenant assis à ses côtés – et non plus sur ses genoux. 

La vieille femme l'examina et remarqua ses yeux encore rouges et ses joues humides. 'Tu vas mieux maintenant Alex ?'  

Harry acquiesça timidement. Cela lui avait prit plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions et il ne savait pas trop comment agir avec les deux professeurs. Surtout avec Severus, qui l'avait vu craquer. Heureusement, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir en discuter. Ils pensaient tous les deux qu'il valait mieux laisser Dumbledore s'en occuper et tentèrent plutôt de rendre Alex un peu plus à l'aise. 

Lorsqu'ils furent presque arrivés à l'école, Severus et Harry étaient en train de jouer aux échecs et McGonagall parcourait les couloirs afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Severus leva les yeux et observa les lumières de Pré-au-Lard qui s'approchaient à vue d'œil. Puis, il se leva. Alex releva brusquement la tête et lui jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur. 'Nous sommes presque arrivés, Alex. Habille-toi tandis que je vais m'assurer que tout le monde est prêt.' 

Dès que le professeur eut quitté le compartiment, l'adolescent se dirigea vers sa valise et se vêtit d'une de ses nouvelles robes qu'il avait achetée au Chemin de Traverse. Cela faisait étrange de ne pas voir le lion de Gryffondor cousu sur sa robe et il eut un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'il ne serait pas là de l'année. Son grand-père lui avait dit qu'il s'était assuré qu'il ne soit pas réparti à Gryffondor – et même si Harry détestait ce fait – il savait que c'était nécessaire. Même en étant un première année, il serait amené à vivre près de Ron et Hermione, beaucoup trop près. Le garçon soupira, referma sa valise, puis quitta le compartiment. Il remarqua alors que les autres élèves commençaient aussi à sortir des leurs et qu'ils attendaient que les portes s'ouvrent afin de pouvoir sortir du train.    

Quand le train s'arrêta finalement et qu'ils purent descendre, Alex suivit les étudiants vers la gare. Il entendit alors les cris habituels des premières années et, avec un faible sourire aux lèvres, alla rejoindre le demi géant qui les attendait. Hagrid discutait avec Ron et Hermione, mais sourit lorsqu'il le vit approcher. 

'B'jour Alex, comment vas-tu ?' 

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et le scrutèrent avec surprise. Harry aurait presque pu les entendre se demander qui il était. Après tout, il semblait connaître assez bien tous les professeurs. Il sourit timidement au grand homme et fit un pas vers lui. 'Je vais bien Hagrid.' 

'Bien bien, viens alors, on est sur le point de partir.' Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres jeunes et plaça ses grandes mains sur leurs épaules. 'Ron, Hermione, ne vous inquiétez pas autant pour Harry. Je suis certain qu'il va bien et qu'il a une très bonne raison de se cacher. Ayez confiance en lui.' 

Les deux Gryffondors opinèrent à contrecoeur, puis s'en allèrent après avoir salué Alex. Hagrid le mena vers les barques, où les autres premières années les attendaient. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers les embarcations. Harry se retrouva avec deux filles et un garçon. L'une des filles lui semblait étrangement familière, mais il ne parvenait pas à la replacer dans son contexte. Tout cela avant qu'elle le regarde et lui dise, 'Hey ! Tu es le garçon qui nous a donnés des bonbons au Chemin de Traverse il y a quelques jours, non ?' 

Alex la scruta avec étonnement, puis il reconnut la fillette qui était assise à côté de lui dans le magasin. 'Oui, c'est moi.' 

Elle sourit joyeusement. 'Je n'ai pas eu la chance de te dire merci. Tu m'as vraiment aidée... Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie.' Elle lui tendit la main. 'Je m'appelle Mélanie, mais tu peux m'appeler Lan si tu veux.' 

Harry haussa un sourcil. 'Lan ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ça.' 

La fillette gloussa. 'Je sais, mais je hais que tout le monde m'appelle Mel. Un jour, je leur ai dit que s'ils ne voulaient pas m'appeler Mélanie, ils devraient me trouver un autre surnom. L'un de mes grands frères a alors commencé à m'appeler Lan pour plaisanter et c'est resté.' 

Alex lui sourit doucement. 'Et bien, bonjour Lan alors. Je m'appelle Alexander, mais tout le monde m'appelle Alex... à moins qu'ils soient en colère contre moi.' 

Elle rit et Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil aux deux autres élèves pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas dérangés par tout cela. Heureusement, ils semblaient être amis et étaient complètement concentrés sur leur propre conversation. Il ne payait aucune attention de la fille. Il se retourna à nouveau vers Lan et l'observa. Elle lui semblait familière, mais pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait déjà vue auparavant. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait quelques frères, alors il était possible qu'il les connaisse s'ils allaient à Poudlard. Ne remarquant pas son air hébété, la fille parla à nouveau. 

'Tu crois que tu vas être réparti où ? Mes deux frères sont à Gryffondor, mais je ne veux pas être avec eux.' 

Harry haussa un sourcil. 'Et pourquoi ça ?'

Elle fit rouler ses yeux, puis s'appuya contre le côté de la barque. 'Ils sont tellement agaçants. Ils sont obsédés par Harry Potter. Ils ont passé tout l'été à parler du pauvre garçon, surtout depuis qu'il a disparu. Colin, c'est mon plus vieux frère, a même essayé de convaincre maman que c'était notre devoir de tenter de retrouver Harry. Heureusement que maman n'est pas assez folle pour le laisser partir à la recherche de ce garçon.' 

Harry sourit, une lueur d'amusement brillant dans ses yeux bleus. Alors elle était la petite sœur de Colin. L'an passé, il avait appris qu'elle viendrait à Poudlard l'année d'après et il avait craint de devoir supporter une autre de ses fans. Heureusement, elle semblait être plus logique que ses deux frères. Relevant la tête, il l'observa un instant. 'Si ce n'est pas à Gryffondor, alors où ?'

La fille resta silencieuse pendant un moment. 'Et bien, j'aimerais vraiment aller à Serpentard juste pour choquer mes idiots de frères. Mais je ne crois pas y aller, à cause que je suis née de parents moldus et de toutes ces âneries. Je ne sais pas... Je verrai bien plus tard.' Elle se tourna vers lui. 'Et toi ?' 

Il haussa légèrement les épaules et fut épargné de répondre lorsqu'ils atteignirent le rivage du lac. Hagrid les mena rapidement vers l'entrée que Harry avait empruntée lors de sa vraie première année. L'adolescent fut soulagé de voir que Mélanie restait à ses côtés. C'était rassurant d'entendre sa conversation joyeuse et ça l'aidait à se calmer. Tandis qu'il se concentrait sur ses exclamations d'émerveillement, il ne pensait pas à la répartition et à ce qui allait se passer quelques minutes plus tard. 

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un tira sur sa robe. 'Alex, regarde tous ces fantômes. Colin m'a dit qu'ils étaient effrayants, mais je les trouve plutôt cool. Ils sont réels d'après toi ?'

Il rit, puis acquiesça. Oui, ils le sont. Je suis sûr que tu vas pouvoir parler avec l'un d'entre eux pendant le festin.'  

Lan gloussa en lui prenant le bras. 'Vraiment ? Ce serait tellement amusant ! Tu imagines tout ce qu'ils pourraient nous dire ?' 

Harry ne répondit pas. Il baissa plutôt les yeux avec étonnement. La fille avait passé son bras autour du sien. Étrangement, il ne s'en sentait pas mal à l'aise. Probablement parce qu'elle était seulement un enfant, tout comme lui... Derek se déplaça vers son autre bras et il sourit en ressentant son poids réconfortant. Entre ces deux-là, il serait sûrement apte à se calmer pour ne pas avoir l'air complètement ridicule pendant la répartition. 

Tout de suite après, le professeur McGonagall entra dans la pièce. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et son regard s'arrêta brièvement sur la fillette qui s'agrippait sur le bras d'Alex. Le garçon haussa légèrement les épaules lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'enseignante et il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait aperçu une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Elle débuta ensuite son habituel discours. Harry n'écouta pas, sachant tout ce qu'elle expliquait. Il se concentra plutôt sur la nervosité qui commençait à l'envahir.

Il suivit les autres premières années dans la Grande Salle toute illuminée. À ses côtés, Lan s'arrêta brusquement en entrant, observant autour d'elle avec émerveillement. Alex pressa le bras toujours enroulé autour du sien. 'Allez Lan, les autres veulent aussi entrer.' 

La fille cligna des yeux, puis le suivit, tentant de capturer toute la scène de son regard. Elle se retourna vers le Choixpeau placé devant eux lorsque celui-ci se mit à chanter. Les yeux de Harry, par contre, n'étaient pas sur le chapeau, mais sur la table des professeurs. Il croisa le regard inquiet de son grand-père. L'homme avait probablement appris ce qui s'était passé dans le train – Severus était en effet assis à côté de lui. Alex tenta de sourire un peu afin de le rassurer, mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien réussi. 

Il se retourna vers le chapeau lorsque McGonagall commença à les appeler. Son propre nom arriva beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne s'en fût attendu et la Grande Salle devint complètement silencieuse. 

'Alexander Dumbledore.' 

Tante Minerva lui sourit tandis qu'il forçait Lan à le lâcher. Il pouvait facilement apercevoir son regard étonné et savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule surprise. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le Choixpeau Magique et s'assit. Son regard croisa celui de son grand-père avant que le chapeau ne soit déposé sur sa tête.

'Et bien, et bien, et bien… Regardez donc qui est là.'  

*~*

_Bon, voilà, nouveau chap ! Mon disque dur a lâchement rendu l'âme en plein milieu de la semaine et j'ai tout perdu mes fichiers… Alors on dit un gros merci à Crys qui garde gentiment les chapitres corrigés dans son ordinateur ^^ (Et aussi, merci, tu pourrais facilement te faire passer pour moi :-p) Donc… On se voit la semaine prochaine ! MERCI pour les reviews !!! On est plus haut que la moitié des reviews !! ^__^ J'vous aiiiimeuuhh ^^ _

**Sarah;** Bah, c'est pas grave lol ! Et c'est clair que ça m'intrigue aussi la réaction de Rogue ! Me demande s'il va péter les plombs… lol ! Moi aussi j'ai été agréablement surprise pour le nombre de reviews ! C'est hallucinant ^_^ Et je peux te dire que j'en ai fait des efforts pour mettre le moins de québécismes possible depuis DdP !! Une chance que ça paraît lool ^^ Bisous !! Merci pour tout ! 

**Miya Black;** lol ! Toi aussi t'es très sympa ^_~ Au fait, j'ai downloadé les chansons de Kyo… J'adore !! Surtout _Pour une dernière danse, Je cours, Pour un sourire aux anges, Je saigne encore et Regardez-moi_. Les paroles sont vraiment belles ^^ Et ohh, une suisse ^^ J'ai du multiculturalisme dans mes revieweurs mdr ! Je prends note de ne pas aller voir ce film ! Merci ^^ Et tandis qu'on y est, je te conseille vivement d'aller voir le nouveau Peter Pan au cinoche ! Retour en enfance garantie ^_~ Merci énormément pour la longue review !!

**Orlina;** Yep, elle est espagnole ! (Elle vit en Espagne ^^) Alors c'est marrant quand on tchatte ensemble, on est toutes les deux sur notre deuxième langue, l'anglais lol ! Et lorsque je vois vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir de prendre du temps pour vous faire partager des histoires ^^ (Surtout que ça m'aide à m'améliorer en anglais et en français loll) Merci pour la review !!

**LeDjiNn;** lol ! C'est sûr que si on continue à ce rythme de 50 reviews pas chap.. On va l'exploser ce record lol ! Je suis réellement surprise du nombre que j'amasse ! Yep, les chapitres sont courts, c'est vrai, je ne le nie pas ^^ Merci pour la longue review ! Bisous ^^ 

**Marie-Jo;** Je vais te dire quoi faire la prochaine fois que tu tombes sur cette vilaine page (qu'on déteste tous !) Donc, en haut de la page, tu as l'adresse; (www.)fanfiction(.net)/read.php?storyid=1702805&chapter=2 … Tu dois remplacer le 'chapter=2' par 'chapter=0002' (si ça ne s'affiche pas, ajoute encore des 0 loll) Voilà ^^ *2ème review* Oui, tu as raison sur toute la ligne, Harry n'aurait jamais resté dans son coin ^^ Merci d'avoir laissé une autre review !

**Philippe Gryffondor;** lool ! Bahh, je ne vous paie pas déjà ? Avec les chapitres traduits ? :-p Ohhh, c'est gentil ça ! Moi aussi je vous aime ^_^ (Et yep, Polaris habite en effet en Espagne ^^) Oh, oui, la joie d'avoir fini les gros exams d'étape lol ! En plus, j'ai réussi à faire remonter ma moyenne partout (sauf en maths.. duhh) alors j'en suis pas mal contente ^^ Toi, ça s'est bien passé ? Merci pour la longue review ! 

**Livalia;** lool !! T'as découvert notre secret ! Polaris et moi, nous sommes de grandes sadiques qui aimons faire souffrir les lecteurs *diaboliques* :-p Mais nah, on vous aime beaucoup ! ^_^ Et yep, en effet, tu peux en parler à chaque chapitre, ça ne changera rien, car Polaris adore trop ses petits chapitres lol ! (Avec le nombre de demande qu'elle a déjà reçues ^^;) Et t'as bien raison, l'était plus long le dernier je crois ^^ Tout comme celui-ci ! mdr, j'adore vous répondre, mais c'est vrai qu'à la longue, des fois on est moins motivée, ou on a mal aux doigts ^^;; Surtout que j'ai répondu à pas mal de reviews déjà depuis que je suis sur ce site, dont je suis parfois à cours d'idée ^^ Et nope, celle qui m'a plagiée ne m'a même pas répondu (d'ailleurs, je m'en doutais, c'est tjrs comme ça) Merci pour la longue review !!

**Mystick;** MDR ! T'es trop cool ma puce ! J'aime bien ton compliment :P L'est original loll ! J'taime fort ! Merci !!

**4rine;** lool, c'est vrai qu'habituellement (sauf si imprévu), j'update pas mal en même temps que Polaris ^^ C'est plaisant de voir qu'il y en a qui sont aussi accroc :-) Merci pour les encouragements, ainsi que pour la longue review !!

**Nyny;** Ah, mes chers revieweurs adorés, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? ^_^ Tes reviews sont réellement valorisantes, ça fait vraiment du bien de lire ça :-) Merci du fond du cœur, je t'adore aussi ! ^o^

**Godric2;** Nah, l'était pas court, mais plus long que d'habitude :-p Pour l'histoire… Hmm.. Je vais demander à Polaris, elle est connectée en ce moment ^^ *réponse* _…Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suppose que ça va dépendre de ma patience. Si tu as bien remarqué, je n'ai jamais écrit une histoire qui faisait toute une année complète (sauf pour Dangers, mais c'était une exception puisque je n'avais pas le choix) Alors je ne suis pas certaine de comment je vais le faire._ Valààà, donc elle ne le sait pas du tout ^^;; Merci !!

**Lunicorne;** lol, bah c'est hautement compréhensible, t'en fais pas ^^ Merci de la review !

**Sandrine Lupin;** Un énorme merci pour le compliment, car c'est ça qui est le plus difficile en traduction.. Gardez tout ça fluide ^_^ Et t'as de très bons raisonnements tu sais ^_~ Merci énormément pour la longue review !!

**Lunenoire; **merci #^^# mais c'est plutôt Polaris, l'auteur, qui fait fort ! je ne fais que traduire ^^;

****

**Thegirloftheshade;** merci énormément ! j'aime beaucoup le lèche-bottes en fait loll. Et pas de problème, je continue ^^ !

**Callista;** ouais loll c'est sûr que ça va plus vite de relire WoL plutôt que les Portes. Moi aussi j'adore cette fic (pas pour rien que je la traduis ^^;). Et c'est clair que Polaris est vraiment très rapide ! faut suivre le rythme ! merci pour la review ^^

****

Geta Holy Cade Reta Sima Holly Juilia; joli pseudo ^^ ! la suite arrive chaque dimanche soir (heure française), en même temps que la version anglaise ! merci ^_^ 

**Celine.s;** oui, vraiment mignon ce chapitre ^-^ merci pour la review

**Herm;** merci beaucoup! ^^, c'est gentil de passer sur ma traduc et de laisser un mot ^_^ Tu vas bien ? t'as le bonjour de Crys ^^ merci encore ! 

**Ryan;** coucou toi ^^  Vivi loll j'ai bien reçu ta review, sinon j'y répondrais pas ;-). Merci pour la review, bisous ^^

**Pimousse fraise;** merci ! ^_^

**Didie.m;** Merci !! 

**Hadler;** de rien, ça me fait réellement plaisir ^^. Merci à toi pour tes compliments.

**Naseis;** ehh il sort chaque dimanche à peu près à la même heure, je crois que c'est assez précis comme indication, pas besoin de prévenir, si ? :-p merci ^^

****

**Dumbledore;** voui, c'est vraiment mignon ^^, merci

****

**Aulili; **Yep, t'es pas mal bonne lol ! Et toute ta review respire de vérités mdr !  Merci énormément !! ^^ 

****

**Lyly; **merci ^^

****

**Loo-Felagund; **pas grave que tu te répètes, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^. Et Polaris, l'auteur, publie ses chapitres très exactement en même temps que la traduction, on en est donc au même point. Quant à l'écriture, elle en est rendue au début du 7e chapitre. Les félicitations sont transmises, merci ^^

**Gini95; **loll tu peux tjrs trouver d'autres fictions très bonnes à lire. Merci de conseiller cette traduc, c'est gentil, et merci pour la review !

****

**La Déesse; **merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir. Polaris ne sait pas encore à quel moment finira la fic, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça ne sera pas plus long qu'une année scolaire (Vu que Dangers dans la Passé embarque ensuite).

****

**Marie;** Pas la peine de me remercier, mais c'est gentil ! Ton compliment m'a réellement touché #^^# Merci à toi ^^

****

**Oceane la Malicieuse;** les chapitres sont courts, mais c'est pour updater plus souvent ^^ Merci ^^

****

**Kyzara;** ehh merci loll, mignon le nouveau surnom.

****

**Lord Aragoth;** Ouais bah il faut lui laisser le fait qu'il a jamais vécu de vraie enfance le pauvre ^^ Il se rattrape lol ! Merci !

****

**Magic_Happy2;** Je connais la parfaite illégalité lol ! Je la pratique plus souvent qu'autrement :-p Il faut dire qu'il a jamais vécu de vraie enfance le pauvre ^^ Et nah, aucune avant-première, pas question :-p Merci ! ^^ 

****

**Mietek;** j'ai passé le message à Polaris, et le message à moi-même aussi looll merci beaucoup ^^.

****

**Dark Queen Balkys;** merci ^^

****

**Isymea;** Ouaiis, c'est ma Isy chérie !

****

**Shadow;** les chapitres sortent tous les dimanches, en même temps que la version anglaise, on ne peut pas faire plus rapide. Merci !


	4. La répartition II

**Date de parution;** 12 février 2004

_Disclaimer:_ Donc, tout ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à Jk Rowling. L'histoire est encore une fois à Star Polaris, cette auteure si talentueuse ^^ Et la traduction est à moi !

****

**Remerciement;** Merci Crys de toujours m'aider, même si ce chapitre-là ne sera pas passé sous tes yeux de correctrice impitoyable ^^;;; 

**__**

**__**

**_Tissu de Mensonges_**

Chapitre 4 'Et bien, et bien, et bien… Regardez donc qui est là.' Harry fit rouler ses yeux sous le chapeau. 'Bonjour à toi aussi.' 

Il entendit le chapeau rire. 'Je ne crois pas avoir parlé plus souvent à un autre étudiant qu'à toi.' 

L'adolescent haussa quelque peu les épaules. 'Ce n'est pas de ma faute.' 

'Bien sûr que non. Mais commençons maintenant. Le directeur m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas te placer à Gryffondor à cause de quelques mesures de sécurité, alors, que penses-tu de Serpentard ?' 

Harry réprima un rire. 'Ouais, bonne idée, un Dumbledore à Serpentard. Ce serait tellement sécuritaire. De plus, on essaie de ne pas attirer l'attention.' 

Le chapeau soupira. 'Je suppose que tu as raison. Ce n'est pas à Serpentard que tu passeras inaperçu.' Harry grogna, mais n'émit aucun commentaire. 'Alors, ça veut dire que l'on élimine Gryffondor et Serpentard… Alors je suppose que tu devras te contenter de…' Harry se raidit avant de l'entendre crier; 'Serdaigle !'

Le garçon se leva et tendit le chapeau à McGonagall qui semblait légèrement déçue. La décision du Choixpeau était plutôt logique. Après tout, personne ne trouverait étrange qu'un Dumbledore se retrouve à Serdaigle et il pourrait ainsi expliquer un peu ses connaissances démesurées. Il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sienne. Il croisa tout d'abord le regard du directeur qui lui fit un signe de tête, un petit sourire ravi flottant sur ses lèvres. Aux côtés de Dumbledore, le garçon remarqua que le Maître de Potions semblait lui aussi plutôt satisfait. En fait, il était même certain d'avoir aperçu une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux de l'homme, ce qui ne le surprit même pas. Il avait probablement pensé qu'il se retrouverait à Gryffondor, ce qui l'aurait mis plutôt mal à l'aise. Harry détourna les yeux et remarqua que le professeur Flitwick souriait avec excitation. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment le petit professeur allait se comporter avec lui. 

Il fut soudainement arraché de ses pensées lorsqu'une personne s'assit à côté de lui. L'adolescent sourit en apercevant le visage joyeux de Lan. 'Pas à Gryffondor hein ?'    

La jeune fille gloussa. 'Et bien, il voulait me mettre là-bas, mais je lui ai gentiment demandé de m'envoyer dans une autre maison.' Elle haussa les épaules. 'Mes frères ont l'air un peu déçus.' 

Harry se retourna pour faire face à la table des Gryffondors et vit que Colin et Denis semblaient en effet quelque peu désappointés.

'Alex ?'

Harry cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Mélanie. 'Oui ?' 

'Es-tu de la même famille que le directeur ?'

Le garçon s'aperçut que tout le monde s'était détourné de la répartition pour l'écouter et il savait sans aucun doute que l'école entière connaîtrait sa réponse avant que le dîner soit terminé. 'Il est le frère de mon grand-père.' 

Le fillette soupira. 'Tu en as de la chance ! J'aimerais tellement être dans la même famille qu'un sorcier aussi important.' 

Harry haussa les épaules et se retourna vers la répartition qui était sur le point d'achever. Il espérait sincèrement que la jeune fille ne développerait pas une sorte d'admiration à cause de sa pseudo-famille. Lan rouvrit la bouche, mais le directeur se leva alors.

'Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'espère que vous avez tous passé de belles vacances relaxantes et que vous êtes prêts à apprendre. Comme la plupart d'entre vous le sait, et que d'autres devraient bien se souvenir, la Forêt interdite est prohibée pour tous les élèves, la magie dans les couloirs n'est permise en aucun temps et M. Rusard a ajouté quelques objets à la liste des items interdits.' Il s'arrêta pendant un moment, son attitude joyeuse se transformant en un sérieux déroutant. La Grande Salle devint silencieuse. 'Comme vous le savez probablement, Poudlard est maintenant une institution indépendante. Nous ne sommes plus contrôlés par le Ministère de la Magie. Les raisons qui nous ont menés à une décision aussi drastique sont trop longues à expliquer pour le moment. Par contre, vos directeurs de maison se rendront dans votre salle commune respective et répondront à toutes vos questions demain soir après les cours. Je vous pris d'y être présent. Il y a eu plusieurs changements. Le plus important est bien sûr que des agents de l'Ordre du Phénix protégeront le château. Ils vivront ici avec vous durant l'année et je vous demande de ne pas leur causer de soucis et de vous souvenir qu'ils ne sont ici que pour votre sécurité.' Il se tourna quelque peu vers la droite et pointa un homme. 'C'est Samuel Johanson. Il a été Auror jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse blesser pendant l'une des récentes attaques de Mangemorts et il est pour le moment en période de rétablissement. Il a accepté de combler la position de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour l'année.' 

Les étudiants applaudirent poliment, mais Harry devina que la plupart d'entre eux souhaitaient seulement que le discours s'achève pour qu'ils puissent commencer à manger. Le directeur sembla s'en apercevoir à son tour car il sourit doucement et frappa légèrement dans ses mains. 'Après tout cela, il est temps de remplir vos estomacs, alors allez-y, mangez.' 

Harry sourit et se tourna vers son assiette. Lan, à ses côtés, scrutaient toute la nourriture autour d'elle avec de grands yeux et commença aussitôt à remplir son plat. Alex rit et fit de même – à une vitesse un peu plus raisonnable. Les autres Serdaigles discutaient joyeusement, certains argumentant à propos d'une quelconque théorie magique, d'autres de Quidditch. Alex préféra écouter Lan parler avec d'autres premières années.

Le temps passa rapidement et tout le monde se leva, prêts à suivre les préfets vers les différentes salles communes. Harry était sur le point de suivre Lan lorsqu'une voix couinante l'en arrêta. 

'M. Dumbledore ?' 

Alex et Lan se retournèrent et baissèrent les yeux vers leur directeur de maison. 'Oui monsieur le professeur ?' 

L'homme leur sourit. 'Le directeur souhaite vous parler dans son bureau. Je crois que vous connaissez bien le chemin, n'est-ce pas ?' 

Harry acquiesça faiblement. 'Bien sûr professeur. Puis il se tourna vers sa nouvelle amie. 'Je te revois plus tard Lan.'  

La fillette opina quelque peu à contrecœur, mais suivit ensuite les autres premières années. Alex se rendit rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne voulait réellement pas parler avec le directeur en ce moment. Il savait que le vieil homme était probablement inquiet à son sujet, mais il ne voulait pas lui raconter ce qui était survenu dans le train. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le petit groupe qui se tenait devant l'entrée du bureau du directeur avant d'être arrivé tout près d'eux. Quand il reconnut des membres de la famille Weasley, il recula rapidement et se blottit dans les ombres. Les autres adolescents ne l'aperçurent pas et continuèrent de nommer tous les noms de bonbons qu'ils connaissaient, espérant deviner le mot de passe. Finalement, la gargouille s'ouvrit d'elle-même et le directeur jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. 'Bonsoir, je suppose que vous vouliez me parler ?'  

Les élèves acquiescèrent et montèrent les escaliers lorsque l'homme se tassa sur le côté. Dumbledore, plutôt que de les suivre, se tourna vers l'endroit où Harry se tenait. 'Alex ?' 

Le garçon discerna la lueur de surprise qui empreint les yeux des autres jeunes et quitta sa cachette à contrecœur. Lorsqu'il fut devant le directeur, celui-ci lui fit signe d'approcher. 'Entre mon enfant.' 

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux autres élèves. 'Je devrais peut-être revenir demain ?'  

Dumbledore plissa les yeux entendant l'espoir qui suintait de la voix du garçon. 'Je ne crois pas Alex. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas à l'étage ? Severus s'y trouve et je suis certain qu'il aimerait te féliciter.' 

Harry soupira et, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner, opina et se mit en marche. Il pouvait sentir les regards curieux de ses amis le suivre tandis qu'il montait l'escalier, mais il tenta de les ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

À suivre… _Un chap surprise ! (Il l'était autant pour moi que pour vous lol !) Polaris a amassé la plus haute note en anglais (je vous rappelle qu'elle est espagnole ^^) alors elle a décidé de fêter cela avec un nouveau chapitre ^^ Donc, j'ai mis mon cerveau et mes doigts en vitesse double pour vous offrir cela ce soir ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ^_~Et on a passé les 100 reviews !! Vraiment, vous m'impressionnez !_

**Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;** 48 (144)  
**Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;** 91,7 (275)

**LeDjiNn;** Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas Mister 99 et 101ème ! ^_^ Oui oui, je sais que les chaps sont courts lol ! Mais c'est pour updater plus souvent :-p Et ouais, l'est toute mignonne Lan ^^ Moi aussi je me suis demandé s'il y aurait quelque chose avec elle plus tard… C'est possible quand même ^^ (Quoiqu'elle est un peu jeune pour une relation amoureuse… et que Polaris répugne à écrire de la romance alors ^^;;) Alors, t'as clairement un don de voyance ! :-p Merci beaucoup pour les deux reviews !! (Quoiqu'une n'a pas réellement été mise par toi… :-p) Bisous ! 

**Orlina;** 100ème revieweuse !! *sort les confettis* loll ^_^ Ah, moi aussi j'adore les langues ! (Quoi, comment ça c'est apparent ? loll) Je fais beaucoup d'anglais et j'en suis à ma deuxième année d'espagnol ^^ Et c'est clair que Lan ne semble pas insensible… Si je ne connaissais pas la répugnance de Polaris à écrire de la romance, j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre ces deux-là lol ! Le merci est passé ^_~ Merci pour la longue review !!

**4rine;** 'aura été un peu plus tôt qu'une semaine plus tard lol ! Merci pour la review !

**Lyly;** Elle sera arrivée avec de l'avance ! Merci !! 

**Lord Aragoth;** Bah, les chaps sont tout de même légèrement plus longs que ceux de TdM ^^ Et nah, pas ma faute les cliffies loll, mais c'est vrai qu'il était pas très gentil ^^ Ton compliment me va droit au cœur, merci !! 

**Marie-Jo;** Oui, c'est un réel plaisir que de lire cette fic, tu as bien raison ^^ Ton souhait aura été exaucé ! C'est vrai que 'aurait été plus piquant s'il s'était retrouvé à Serpentard, mais il avait de bonnes raisons pour ne pas y être. J'espère que tu as aimé, et merci pour la longue review ! 

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Foutus maths de 4 =_= J'ai descendu de 10% au dernier bulletin moi (une chance que j'étais plutôt haute !) Mais bon, je suis certaine que tu t'en sortiras ^_^ Contente de voir que votre paie vous plait autant qu'à moi ^^ Et j'adore ce smiley ! (¤_¤) Je crois bien que je vais l'adopter ^^ Merci pour la review !! (Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'ai oublié de recommencer les comparaisons de reviews ! Merci de m'y avoir fait penser ^^)

**Kyzara;** lol! Me fait trop rire ce surnom ^^ (J'en ai des bien pire !) Merci pour le compliment et la review !!

**Godric2;** Oui, ils sont trop adorables ces deux-là, j'adore Lan ^^ Et tu as bien vu que ce n'est pas là qu'ils sont :-p C'est gentil de ta part de me faire de la publicité ! Vraiment, merci énormément ! Bisous ^^ 

**Nyny;** Tout ce que tu dis est vraiment très gentil ! Vous me récompensez vraiment bien avec toutes ces reviews, même si je manque quelque peu de motivation des fois ^^; Oh, je compatis pour ton ordinateur… Que c'est traître ces petites machines-là ! Mais comme, ce chapitre, je l'avais déjà traduis, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'envoyer à ma correctrice, alors il a fallu que je le traduise à nouveau ce soir, donc j'ai beau aimer traduire, mais seulement une fois chaque chapitre ^^; Merci énormément pour ton soutient et toutes tes reviews qui me vont droit au cœur ^_^

**Lunicorne;** Yep, il est changé, mais j'ai perdu tous mes chapitres d'avance… Pas très pratique. M'enfin, merci pour la review !! ^^ 

**Celine.s;** Bahh, ça aura pas pris une semaine en fin de compte ^^ Et puis Polaris aime bien être cruelle de temps à autre lol ! Merci pour la review !!

**Alpo;** Et bah non, je peux pas continuer au-delà des chapitres écrits lol ! Et puis je ne mets habituellement rien avant le dimanche car c'est la date de la publication anglaise :-p Merci pour la review !

**Lunenoire;** Oh, oui, peut-être bien #^^# Merci pour le compliment ^^ Et nah, c'était le Choixpeau qui parlait ^^ 

**Sandrine Lupin;** Le message est bien transmis à Polaris ! Et elle se l'est fait dire bien des fois lol ! Dans la même maison, yep ^^ Amoureux… Je ne sais pas trop vu que je connais la répugnance de Polaris à écrire de la romance… Quoiqu'on peut toujours espérer, qui sait ? ^^ Un gros merci pour le compliment, ça me fait réellement plaisir ! Bisous !

**Magic_Happy2;** J'aurais bien voulu ! Mais je ne peux pas poster un chap avant sa publication en anglais lol ! Et bah, ton pronostic était probable, mais malheureusement pas le bon ^_~ Merci pour le compliment, c'est réellement gentil ! Et yep, elles peuvent être carrément traîtres ces petites machines ! La preuve ? En perdant mon disque dur, j'ai aussi perdu ce chap que j'avais déjà traduit ! Frustrant ! Merci pour la review !! 

**Callista;** Et yep, toujours ! Enfin, tant que je n'ai pas d'imprévus ! Et lol ! Je te comprends, moi aussi je pense souvent à mes fics ou à celles que je lis pendant les cours ^^; Très sérieux tout ça ! Pour ta prévision… Too bad lol ! Merci pour la review ! 

**Marie;** C'est vraiment très très touchant tout ça !! Wow ! Merci énormément !!! #^_^# 

**Pimousse fraise;** Bah, meurs pas ! Ça a pas pris toute la semaine avant l'update ! lol ! Merci !!

**Shadow;** Habituellement tous les dimanches oui ! (Là c'est une exception ^^) Merci !!

**Oceane Potter;** Ahh, j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps ! Je suis débordée ! Vais essayer de faire ça ce soir… Sinon, samedi vraiment au plus loin ce sera fait ! Pardonne-moi ! Et merci pour la review ^^ 

**Naseis;** Je sais ce que c'est que d'être débordée, t'en fais pas lol ! C'est clair qu'elle va sûrement avoir tout un choc Lan en l'apprenant !  ^^ Mais siii, faut être calme ^^ Bahh, je l'aime beaucoup moi ton pseudo actuel ^^ Mais l'autre est très beau aussi lol ! Merci !!

**Dumbledore;** C'est pas moâ qui vous laisse en plein suspens ! C'est Polaris lol ! Merci pour la review ^^ 

**Gini95;** Merci de conseiller ma fic ^^ Et merci pour la review !

**Sarah;** Rah, ces sales machines tellement utiles, mais si frustrantes ! lol ! Et yep, je m'y remets, petit à petit ! Ouais, je commence à retrouver mon amour pour mon ordi, même s'il m'a lâchement abandonné lol ! Oh nah, j'ai pas vu Freaky Friday encore ! Mais faut que je le fasse ^^ Oui, le SdA3 c'est une véritable merveille ! J'en suis ressortie complètement subjuguée ! Nah, je sais pas du tout quand ils vont le découvrir ! Oui oui, j'ai bien vu Spider man, d'ailleurs, je vais aller voir le 2ème, c'est certain ^^ Merci pour la longue review !! Bisous ! 

**Thegirloftheshade;** Ahh, nah je peux pas aller plus rapidement ! Je publie en même temps que l'auteure en anglais, je crois pas pouvoir faire plus vite que ça ^_~ Merci pour la review !

**Cerulane;** Elle est ici la suite ^_~ Merci !! 

**Miya Black;** Oui, il y en a plusieurs triste de Kyo ! C'est probablement une des raisons pourquoi j'aime tant ^^ Vi, l'était trop trop bien Peter Pan ! ^^ Merci pour les compliments !! et aussi pour la longue review !! ^^ 

**Gaia666;** Un gros merci pour les compliments !! Vraiment, ça me touche !! Merci !! 

**C décidé;** Euh, je peux savoir ton vrai pseudo ? Que je puisse me souvenir de toi ? lol ! Et je ne peux pas aller plus rapidement que l'auteure :-p Merci beaucoup pour les compliments !!

**Mel360;** C'est sûr que 'aurait été bien ^^ Merci pour la review !

**Isyméa;** Oh my… Si tu savais comme je suis gênée !!! Comme ta review précédent était très longue, que j'étais déjà en retard sur la publication et que d'habitude ça te prend du temps avant de pouvoir venir lire… j'avais laissé tomber la réponse à ta review pour le moment.. GOMENE !! Je suis désolée !  Tu me pardonnes dit dit ?? Mais je vais la faire, promis ! (Juste pas ce soir, parce que je suis morte de fatigue et que j'ai plein d'autres choses à faire, mais je te le promets !) Et nah, t'as pas raison pour la maison :-p Merci pour les compliments Isy !!! Bisous ! Et excuse-moi encore ! 

**Mangafana;** Oui oui, cette fic est le deuxième volet d'une trilogie ^^ J'adore Sev comme il est lol ! Et yep, t'avais raison pour ton pronostic ! Et oui, Lan est très mignonne et pas énervante comme ses frères lol ! Merci beaucoup !!!

**Lolo;** Merci ! C'est très gentil ! :-) 

**Artemis;** Ça va, ça va, juste submergée pour le moment lol ! Merci pour la review !!

**Mystick;** Une review de ma Mystou chérie ! ^^ Merci !! J'tm fort !

**Dark Queen Balkis;** Merci beaucoup :-) 

**Mietek;** Vii, l'est toute mignonne Lan en plus ^^ Tu as fait un très bon pronostic lol ! Merci pour la review, vraiment très gentil !! ^_^

**ALHENA;** Merci !! ^^

**Ryan;** Bah euh, nah, elle poste un chapitre par semaine, comme depuis très très longtemps lol ! Le compliment me touche vraiment énormément ^__^ Merci !

**Anolis;** Merci !! :-) 


	5. Sérieuse discussion

**Date de parution;** 22 février 2004

_Disclaimer:_ Donc, tout ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à Jk Rowling. L'histoire est encore une fois à Star Polaris, cette auteure si talentueuse ^^ Et la traduction est à moi !

****

**Remerciement;** Un gros merci de tjrs être là Crys, autant pour la correction que pour moi ^-^ 

**__**

**__**

**_Tissu de Mensonges_**

Chapitre 5 

Severus lisait l'un de ses livres de potions préférés lorsqu'il entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir. Il leva les yeux et fut surpris d'apercevoir une petite silhouette entrer plutôt que celle largement plus massive d'Albus.

'Alex ? Que fais-tu ici ? Est-ce que ça va ?' 

L'adolescent secoua la tête et se jeta sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. 'Oui, tout va bien. Grand-papa veut me parler, mais il a déjà d'autres élèves qui veulent lui parler, alors il m'a dit de monter et de l'attendre ici.' 

Snape hocha la tête et mit son bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent. 'Il était inquiet à ton sujet.' Avant qu'Harry ne s'agace du fait qu'il ait raconté à son grand-père ce qui était survenu dans le train, le Maître de Potions ajouta; 'Minerva et moi l'étions aussi. Je devais lui dire au cas où quelque chose n'irait réellement pas. Tu comprends cela, n'est-ce pas ?' 

Alex soupira, puis opina. 'Oui je comprends. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété Oncle Severus, mais je…' 

L'homme sourit doucement et pressa l'adolescent contre lui. 'Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. Mais il faut que tu parles avec ton grand-père. Je suis certain qu'il sera capable de t'aider.' 

Alex ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre l'homme, puisant la chaleur et le calme de son professeur. Il commençait à sommeiller lorsque l'homme lui caressa les cheveux. 'Hey petit, ne t'endors pas sur moi.' 

Harry marmonna un faible _non_ tout en se recroquevillant contre lui. Severus rit et reposa son livre. Les yeux d'Alex s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsque de fortes mains le posèrent sur les genoux du Maître de Potions. 

'Alors, dis-moi petit, comment aimes-tu Serdaigle pour l'instant ? Je dois dire que j'étais un peu surpris que tu ne sois pas placé à Gryffondor.' 

Harry, sachant que l'homme ne le laisserait pas dormir, se frotta les yeux et se tourna vers lui. 'Le chapeau m'a dit que je serais mieux à Serdaigle qu'à Gryffondor, mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. Je suis content d'être là, au moins je connais déjà Lan.' 

Severus haussa un sourcil. 'Lan ? Quel nom étrange. Est-ce que c'était la fille à côté de toi ?' 

Harry opina. 'Elle s'appelle Mélanie Creevey, mais elle n'aime pas se faire appeler Mel, alors elle est a raccourci son nom pour Lan. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait deux frères à Gryffondor. Est-ce que tu les connais ?' 

Severus se pinça les lèvres. Il ne les avait jamais aimés, avec leur stupide admiration pour Potter. Voyant que l'enfant attendait toujours sa réponse, il se força à adoucir ses traits. 'Je les connais. Ils sont en quatrième et en deuxième année.'  

Harry le scruta un instant. Il avait remarqué le ton légèrement froid qu'avait employé l'homme et ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il avait encore une fois oublié qui il était et combien il pouvait être méchant et sarcastique. Une grande crainte s'immisça lentement en lui. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet à propos des autres cours, mais il se demanda pour la première fois comment se déroulerait les Potions. Il n'était au moins plus à Gryffondor et n'aurait probablement pas une classe avec les Serpentards, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il perdrait l'intimité qu'il avait avec l'autre homme.    

Il savait depuis un moment que le Maître de Potions le détesterait encore plus qu'auparavant lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à perdre son amitié. 

'Alex ?' 

Il sortit de ses pensées sombres lorsqu'une main se posa sur son dos. Il se retourna légèrement pour faire face au Maître de Potions et tenta de sourire. Cela commençait à survenir trop souvent selon lui. Il ne devrait pas laisser toutes ses sombres pensées envahir son esprit en présence de l'homme. Il secoua la tête et était sur le point de le rassurer lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit. 

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et virent le vieil homme qui souriait doucement en apercevant le professeur habituellement insensible qui tenait l'adolescent sur ses genoux. 

'Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre Alex, mais je devais absolument discuter avec eux. Allons dans mon bureau.' 

Severus se leva en entendant cela et reposa le jeune par terre. 'Vous pouvez parler ici si vous voulez Albus. Je vais retourner dans les donjons, je dois jeter un coup d'œil sur mes Serpentards.' 

Albus sourit et acquiesça. 'Merci Severus.'

Le Maître de Potions sourit et se tourna vers Alex. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis l'étreignit. 'Je te verrai demain en cours, sois sage.' 

Harry acquiesça et observa l'homme tandis qu'il quittait la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Alex se tourna avec un soupir vers le directeur qui s'était assis sur le divan. Il savait que l'homme ne parlerait pas avant qu'il soit assis. Ne voyant pas de raisons pour retarder encore plus la discussion, Harry prit place à ses côtés et lui fit face. 

Dumbledore le regarda un instant avec de lui demander, 'Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui dans le train, Alex ? Severus et Minerva étaient très inquiets.' 

Harry lui raconta à contrecoeur ce qui était survenu avec Malefoy et les Gryffondors. Puis, il s'arrêta pendant un instant et s'obligea à révéler à l'homme ce qu'il avait ressenti tandis que Severus le transportait. C'était vraiment difficile de le faire, même s'il s'était rapproché du directeur, il ne parvenait pas à exprimer facilement ses émotions. Mais il savait que Dumbledore s'arrangerait pour l'apprendre de toute façon, alors il préférait pour le moment les lui révéler. 

Albus l'écouta silencieusement. Il était inquiet à propos de l'intense sentiment de culpabilité que le garçon éprouvait, mais il était aussi très fier de lui. La façon dont Harry lui racontait tout cela lui démontrait à quel point le garçon avait progressé et qu'il acceptait maintenant l'aide d'autrui. 

Environ une heure plus tard, Harry avait enfin terminé son récit et Dumbledore l'étreignit. Le vieil homme tenta de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait à l'aide de mots gentils. Par contre, il savait que ses mots auraient peu d'effet avant qu'Alex ne commence à les croire lui-même. Dumbledore le poussa quelque peu lorsqu'il se fut calmé.  

'Il est tard Alex, je vais te conduire à ta salle commune puisque je ne crois pas que tu saches où elle se trouve, ni le mot de passe.' 

L'adolescent hocha la tête, se leva, puis s'étira. La nervosité de la semaine précédente ainsi que la conversation plutôt émotionnelle qu'il avait entretenue avec le directeur l'avait épuisé. Il aurait aimé se recroqueviller et s'endormir n'importe où. Le vieil homme lui prit doucement la main et le mena jusqu'à la porte. L'esprit embrouillé, Harry s'aperçut qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque, mais il avait déjà assez de difficulté à se tenir éveillé pour véritablement remarquer où ils allaient.

Il entendait vaguement Dumbledore murmurer quelque chose à l'un des portraits et ils entrèrent dans la chaleureuse salle commune. Albus baissa les yeux vers l'adolescent épuisé et se sentit un peu coupable. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser rester debout aussi longtemps pour sa première journée, mais il avait été beaucoup trop inquiet pour attendre jusqu'au matin pour lui parler. À l'intérieur de la pièce, il n'y avait plus que quelques sixièmes et septièmes années qui discutaient tranquillement, assis confortablement autour du feu. Ils levèrent tous les yeux en entendant quelqu'un entrer et se levèrent rapidement. 

Dumbledore leur sourit doucement. 'Bonsoir, j'espère que l'un d'entre vous sera capable de mener mon petit-fil jusqu'à sa chambre. J'ai dû discuter de plusieurs choses avec lui et j'ai bien peur que le temps soit passé un peu trop rapidement.' 

Dumbledore était conscient qu'il démontrait clairement son favoritisme pour Harry de cette façon, mais il pensa qu'avec les circonstances, il était prudent de montrer que le garçon était spécial à ses yeux. Il avait débattu pendant quelques semaines pour savoir comment il devait agir avec lui devant les autres étudiants. Il était contre le favoritisme, mais il devait être en mesure de faire des exceptions avec Alex de temps à autres. Alors, il avait décidé d'agir comme d'habitude en considérant le garçon comme son petit-fils et non comme son étudiant.

Un garçon de septième année s'approcha et sourit au directeur.

'Je vais l'emmener dans sa chambre monsieur le directeur.'  

Albus lui retourna son sourire. 'Merci M. Theeran.' Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry qui observait tout cela à travers ses yeux ensommeillés. Il tenait toujours la main du vieil homme. 'Alex, je te présente Anthony Theeran. Il est le Préfet-en-Chef cette année.'   

Harry acquiesça. Il avait déjà aperçu l'autre garçon, même s'il ne lui avait jamais parlé auparavant. Dumbledore se pencha et l'embrassa sur la tête, faisant rougir l'adolescent. Le directeur se redressa, puis souhaita _Bonne nuit_ à tous. Il disparut ensuite par l'entrée. Harry se tourna nerveusement vers les autres élèves qui le scrutaient avec curiosité. Anthony, qui remarqua le malaise du garçon sous tous ces regards, le prit doucement par l'épaule et le mena en haut des escaliers, jusqu'à la chambre des premières années. Ils auraient le temps de comprendre un peu mieux le petit-fils de Dumbledore le lendemain. 

À suivre… _Valà, à dimanche prochain ^^ _

**Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;** 48,75 (195)  
**Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;** 86,5 (346)

**LeDjiNn;** Wouhh, non mais quel voyant convainquant ! Je m'y croyais presque, avec la fumée, la voix envoûtante ^^ En plus, tes précisions ne sont pas mal ^_~ Bon bah ce chap-ci tu l'as déjà lu, alors ce sera la semaine prochaine que tu auras de la nouveauté :-p Merci pour la review ! (Et pour la correction dans le chap aussi lol ^^) 

**Isyméa;** lol ! Yep, avec Lan ^^ Et vi, j'avoue que j'étais légèrement stressée quand j'ai fait le chap précédent, et que ça c'est répercuté sur les reviews (en l'occurrence la tienne ^^;;; ) Mais bon, avec tout ça, j'ai tjrs pas répondu à tes reviews lol ! Hem, je suis vraiment occupée de ce temps-ci, alors je trouverai bien un p'tit moment de libre pour venir faire ça pendant la semaine ^^ Merci de me pardonner :-) Et mici pour les compliments et la review ! ^^ Bisous ! 

**Nyny;** Félicitations transmises ^^ Bah, vous prenez toujours le temps de me reviewer, alors je suis bien récompensée quand même ^^' En plus, m'améliore de plus en plus en anglais et en français avec tout ça lol :-) Super pour ton ordi, ça peut être tellement traître ces p'tites machines-là lol ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un beau mot avant de te coucher ^o^ Et je viens de sortir enfin d'une grippe, alors ça va ^^ Merci pour tout, je t'adore aussi :-) 

**Lunicorne;** Merci beaucoup, c'est bien de voir un peu de considération de temps à autres lol ^^ 

**Celine.s;** Et vi, je savais que vous seriez contents loll ^^ Ouais, Harry ne se sera pas sauvé des explications… Merci pour la review :-) 

**Lord Aragoth;** lol oui, c'est vrai que Polaris a réellement songé à la maison la plus logique, et pour de bonnes raisons ^^ Un gros gros merci pour le compliment, ça me touche réellement ce que tu dis, parce que c'est ce que je tente de faire le plus possible, une traduction où on ne sent pas l'influence anglaise ^-^ C'est vraiment gentil :-)

**Mangafana;** C'était évident, si on en voyait la bonne logique lol ^^ Bah en fait, le troisième volet est déjà écrit et traduit (car c'est celui-là qui a été écrit en premier lol) Ça s'appelle Dangers in the Past (Dangers dans le Passé) Je suis contente que tu ais aimé aussi le premier volet de la trilogie ^^ Merci pour la review !

**Dumati;** Merci beaucoup pour la review, heureuse que ça t'ait plu ^^

**Hermichocos;**  B'jour Herm ^^ Je suis super contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent ! Et tu devrais bien apprécier les chapitres suivants d'après moi ^^- Merci énormément de prendre le temps de me reviewer ! Bisous ^^

**Finelame86;** lol ! Oui, le syndrome cliffhangers à la fin des chapitres contamine beaucoup trop d'auteurs ^^ Merci pour la review !

**Adadas;** Merci énormément, ça fait toujours plaisir ^_^

**Ryan;** lol, merci pour le compliment ! #^^# Et yep, elle est espagnole ^^ Bisous !

**Sarah30;** Ça, c'est une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre car je ne le sais pas lol ^^ Et désolée, je ne fais pas exprès pour vous torturez, c'est Polaris qui décide de l'histoire loll Et c'est pas grave même si tu ne reviews pas très souvent, t'en fais pas avec ça ^^ Merci ! 

**Cérulane;** Merci beaucoup, ça fait tjrs plaisir à lire des commentaires comme ça ! :-) 

**Pimousse fraise;** lol ! Super, ça aura valu la peine de me dépêcher mercredi soir passé pour que tu survives ! ^^' Merci pour la review !!

**4rine;** Elle était supposée en mettre tout de même un dimanche passé, mais finalement elle n'a pas eu le temps.. Merci pour les compliments ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^'

**Marie-Jo;** Yep, tu as tout à fait raison sur ce que tu dis ^^ Merci bcp pour la review :-)

**Potter-14;** C'est super que tu aimes aussi bcp celle-ci ! ^^' Un gros merci pour le compliment ! (Et c'est traductrice ^^ lol) 

**Dumbledore** C'est vrai que ça aurait mis du piquant Serpentard, mais ça n'aurait pas été très logique ^^ Merci pour tout !

**Mathilde;** Merci beaucoup ! Et euh, oui, je n'ai pas encore commencé à la mettre sur Twwo, mais je vais probablement faire ça bientôt ^^

**Sarah;** Bijour ! C'est sûr que si vous avez fait le même saut que moi en découvrant ce chap… lol ! Nah mais, j'ai comme fait 'O.O' duhh mdr ^^ Ouais c'est clair que ça doit pas être facile ! Elle a une bêta-reader, mais quand même ^^ Et c'est marrant quand on tchatte toutes les deux ensemble, on est sur notre deuxième langue toutes les deux mdr ^^ Ah bah moi aussi je l'aime mon ordi ! Je peux plus m'en passer ! Sauf que c'est traître ces p'tites machines-là ! Moi aussi je suis toujours dessus lol ^^ Pour Sda, je suis d'accord ! Époustouflant comme film ^^' Hero, nah, j'ai pas vu ! Je crois pas qu'il passe ici, trop dommage… Au ciné… Hem, le dernier film que j'ai vu au ciné, c'était Peter Pan lol ! Mais j'ai adoré ! C'est trop trop bien ^^ Sinon… j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller au ciné, mais si j'y vais, je te donnerai mes commentaires ^^ Yep, les maths, ça fait chier *approuve fortement* Y'a trois niveaux de maths en secondaire 4 nous, et j'ai pris les plus fortes *os'cours!* Le pire, c'est qu'à la 1ère étape, j'avais réussi à avoir 90% ! Mais là, 2ème étape, paff, 80%, ça fait tout un choc lol ! Mais bon, heureusement, l'an prochain je descends d'un niveau ^^ Vu que je suis certaine d'aller en Lettres au cégep, bah j'ai pas besoin de maths ^__^ (Vive les lettres loll ) Merci pour la longue review ! (me suis laissée emportée dans la réponse loll) Bisous !! 

**Livalia;** loll, bah allons, c'est pas grave du tout ça mais si tu as manqué un chap pour reviewer, je t'en veux ^_~ Bahh.. on avait l'impression qu'il était pas très long à cause de la mise en page, d'habitude j'aère plus… Maieuh, je sais pas ce qui se passe, j'ai de gros probs de mise en page depuis que j'ai changé de disque dur (étrange O.o) Et puis faut pas pleurer ! Polaris était supposée le mettre dimanche passé mais.. elle n'a pas eu le temps. Mais faut pas tout inonder ! Sinon t'auras plus jamais de nouveaux chaps *yeux de chiot battu* Moi aussi j'ai adoré la scène du Choixpeau lol ! C'est vraiment très gentil ton compliment !! ^o^ Ça me fait tjrs extrêmement plaisir de lire ça ^^ (Vive l'info où on fait tout sauf ce qu'on est supposé faire lol !) Merci pour la longue review !! ^^" 

**Shadow;** Les exceptions de ce genre font toujours plaisir... ^^" 

**Aulili;** lol ! C'est presque ça :-p Et ouais, je veux pas de plaintes loll ^^ C'est sûr que Dumbledore, c'est pas un nom qui passe très inaperçu mdr ^^" Pauvre Harry ^^;; Yep, c'est bien Lan et je l'adore déjà lol (l'est encore mieux dans le prochain chap ^^) Je peux écrire bcp pour rien moi aussi quand je me décide ^^ Ce sera sûrement utile pour mes cours de philo l'an prochain ^^ Merci !! 

**Crys;** Nope, je l'ai traduit et publié dans la même soirée, c'est pour ça ^^; Et woué, je fais presque plus de québécismes (C'est le vrai mot, j'ai cherché :-p) ! Mais siii, tu serviras tjrs à quelque chose, t'en fais pas ma puce ^^ J'tadore lol 

**Mietek;** Ouais, je suis d'accord, elle a l'esprit logique lol ^^" Et c'est super si ça te fait plaisir de m,en écrire en plus mdr ^^ Pour ta fic, je la prends en note, vais aller la lire comme pause après avoir fini de répondre à toutes ces reviews ^^ (Fais déjà 1h que je suis là-dessus et j'en ai qu'un peu plus que la moitié de fait lol) Merci !^^ 

**Daffkille;** lol, merci énormément #^^#, vraiment sympa de ta part de me reviewer ^^"

**Alpo;** Elle était supposée en publier un, mais finalement, elle a pas eu le temps ^^ Merci pour la review !

**Gini95;** Yep, quand on veut traduire une fic, faut écrire à l'auteur et lui demandé la permission (aussi pour savoir s'il la fic a déjà été traduite loll) Pour le nombre de chapitres, je l'ai déjà demandé à Polaris et elle ne le sait pas du tout ^^ 

**Emichou;** loll, oui, si je connaissais pas la répugnance de Polaris à écrire de la romance, j'aurais cru que Lan et Harry, y'aurait ptêt pu avoir quelque chose entre eux lol ^^ Et yep, elle écrit dans sa deuxième langue, ça force encore plus l'admiration ^^ lol ! Merci pour le compliment ! c'est vrai très sympa et ça me fait réellement plaisir :-) 

**Godric2;** Yep, c'est en lisant et en écrivant en anglais qu'elle s'est réellement améliorée ^^ Merci pour la review !

**Marie;** lool, merci énormément ! #^^#

**Océane la malicieuse;** Merci pour la review ! Et bon succès pour ta fic ^_~

**Naseis;** B'jour ^^ Ah bah c'est bienvenue chez nous aussi, moi aussi je pourrais probablement prétendre au titre de Serdaigle lol (quoique je crois pas être aussi travaillante qu'eux ^^;) Et yep, elle est espagnole ^^ T'imagine quand on tchatte toutes les deux ? on le fait en anglais et on est toutes les deux avec notre deuxième langue lol ! M'enfin, merci pour la review :-)

**Molima;** Je suis contente que tu l,ais aimé ! Merci pour la review, c'est vrai que j'adore ça ^_^

**Orlina;** Oui, c'est clair que le nombre de reviews est étonnant O.o Je me serais jamais attendu à ça ! Mais je me plains pas loll ^^ Ton compliment m'a réellement fait plaisir, c'est sympa ! #^^# Et lol, je comprends parfaitement pour ton cours d'anglais, c'est vraiment chiant… Moi j'ai un prof d'anglais qui nous prend tous pour des bilingues =_= Quel taré, j'ai jamais eu d'aussi basses notes en anglais et pourtant, j'ai dans les meilleures notes du groupe, alors t'imagine ? M'enfin lol, merci pour la longue review !

**Lunenoire**; Y'aura une description détaillée de la salle commune dans le chapitre 6 ^^ Merci !

**Callista;** Ouais bah si elle est devenue aussi bonne, c'est parce qu'elle écrit beaucoup en anglais ^^ Ah vi, lol, moi aussi je crois que c'est un facteur important, vu que c'est une trilogie, et puis comme je réponds aux reviews… ça fait plus de choses à dire pour les revieweurs ^^ Ce chap était supposé être pour dimanche passé, mais finalement Polaris n'a réellement pas eu le temps. Je ne crois pas que tous ces mensonges vont donnés quelque chose de très bien à la fin :-S M'enfin, on verra bien ^^ Merci pour la longue review !

**Mystou;** lol ! J'espère que tu vas mieux :-p Merci pour la review ma belle Mystou ^^

**Lyly;** Merci pour la review :-) 

**Thegirloftheshade;** lol ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment très sympa de ta part ^^" Bisous ^^

**Miya Black;** lol ! Et puis moi j'aime bien les lire tes reviews, sont divertissantes ! (et diversifiés par rapport à quelques-unes ^^;;;) J'ai fait exactement la même chose que toi pour la St-Valentin ! J'ai invité une copine et on a regardé des films en mangeant du chocolat ! loll ^^ Merci pour la longue review !!! ^^"

**Loo-Felagund;** lool, ça me dérange pas que vous demandiez la suite, tant que vous savez que je n'y peux rien ^^ Ça me fait plaisir de faire ça, avec toutes les belles reviews que je reçois ^^ Merci !!

**Philippe Gryffondor;** lol, vive les chaps surprises oui :-p Merci pour le compliment !! Et aussi pour ta review sur mon histoire sur fp..net ^^"

**Kyzara;** Ah bah non, certainement pas lol ! Moi, juste d'en avoir la moitié ça me surprend énormément ^^ (Maiiis, on est en train de se rapprocher quand même O.o) Merci énormément pour tout !! C'est vraiment sympa de ta part, réellement ^^" Ça me touche lol ! ^^ 

**Dark Queen Balkis;** Merci encore une fois :-) 

**Samantha;** lol ! T'es trop drôle ma puce ^^ Merci pour les beaux compliments :-) Les RaR font souvent même PLUS que le chap mdr ^^;; Mici pour les applaudissements :-) J'TADOREUHHH!! Bisouuuus ! J'mennuie de toi ma belle !!! 

**Shadow;** Merci ^^ 

**Arwen Yuy;** Je publie toujours en même temps que l'auteure anglaise, habituellement tous les dimanche soir ^^ Merci !

**La Déesse;** Merci pour le compliment ainsi que pour la review !! ^^"

****

****


	6. Matinée chez les Serdaigles

**Date de parution;** 29 février 2004

_Disclaimer:_ Donc, tout ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à Jk Rowling. L'histoire est encore une fois à Star Polaris, cette auteure si talentueuse ^^ Et la traduction est à moi !

****

**Remerciement;** Merci Crys de l'avoir corrigé ce chap, ça m'épargne bien des fautes ! 

**__**

**__**

**_Tissu de Mensonges_**

Chapitre 6 

Harry s'éveilla tôt le lendemain matin. La nervosité qu'il avait ressentie le jour précédent revint. La pensée d'aller en cours avec des personnes qui n'étaient pas ses amis le rendait mal à l'aise. En ajoutant le fait qu'il allait suivre des cours de première année qu'il maîtrisait depuis longtemps déjà, il était certain que la journée serait désastreuse. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et s'aperçut que les autres garçons dormaient toujours. Il en profita donc pour prendre une longue douche avant que ceux-ci ne réclament la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il fut prêt et habillé, il descendit les escaliers.

Une fois dans la salle commune, Alex regarda autour de lui. Le soir précédent, il avait été trop épuisé pour tout remarquer, mais maintenant il pouvait observer la pièce en détails. Le bronze et le bleu, couleurs de Serdaigle, se mariaient pour former une ambiance chaleureuse, différente de celle qu'il ressentait dans la tour de Gryffondor certes, mais qui le reposait tout autant et lui donnait envie de se plonger dans ses cours et de s'abreuver des connaissances qui étaient à sa disposition. Les murs, d'un bleu céleste, étaient ornés de différentes créatures de bronze, il reconnut des aigles, symboles de sa nouvelle maison.

Plusieurs sièges étaient disséminés dans la pièce, au centre comme dans des recoins insoupçonnés, occupés par ses nouveaux compagnons plongés dans leurs livres. Certains discutaient des nouveaux cours autour de tables en bois de merisier, chuchotant pour ne pas gêner les autres. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la cheminée et s'écarquillèrent. Elle était… magnifique. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la rampe. Son corps était secoué de tremblements. L'alliance du marbre blanc et du bois donnait l'impression que le travail de l'homme s'unissait à celui de la nature. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les flammes lui ouvrant des mondes inconnus.

Il remarqua que l'âtre était surmonté d'un portrait qui semblait incrusté dans le mur, signe des années passées peut-être des siècles, surveillant les élèves qu'il gardait. C'était celui d'une femme perchée au sommet d'une colline, un aigle sur son gantelet. Sa première pensée fut que la sagesse semblait s'être incarnée en elle. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de velours bleu océan qui ne semblait pas démodée malgré les années écoulées. Sa peau d'albâtre et ses cheveux de feu ressortaient dans l'azur du ciel. Soudain, il se perdit dans le myosotis de son regard et un nom, un seul, vint à son esprit : Rowena Serdaigle. 

Une bûche se brisa et le sortit de sa torpeur. Il descendit les escaliers et remarqua que quelques personnes levèrent les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il entra dans la grande et accueillante pièce. Il ne savait trop que faire. S'il avait été à Gryffondor, il serait descendu prendre son petit déjeuner, même s'il était le premier. Mais il ne savait pas comment les Serdaigles agissaient, alors il s'assit sur un fauteuil vide dans l'un des coins de la salle commune et observa autour de lui en attendant que d'autres première année descendent.

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il était assis lorsque l'un des étudiants plus âgés s'approcha de lui. 'Salut toi.' 

Alex était conscient que la pièce était devenue presque silencieuse et que tout le monde tentait d'écouter leur conversation même s'ils ne regardaient pas dans leur direction. Il fit un signe de tête à l'adolescent, mal à l'aise sous toute cette attention, puis le garçon s'assit devant lui. Il remarqua le malaise du jeune étudiant et lui sourit. 'Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, ce sont seulement des idiots.'  

Alex ne put s'empêcher de rire en apercevant plusieurs élèves rougir et retourner à leurs conversations. Il sortit de son amusement lorsqu'une main entra dans son champ de vision. 'Je m'appelle Jason McHill. Je suis en septième année et je suis l'un des préfets.' 

Harry serra brièvement sa main, puis s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. N'aimant pas le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux, il décida d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur ses nouveaux compagnons de classe. 'Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça ?' 

Jason haussa un sourcil. 'Que veux-tu dire Alex ? Ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça ?' 

Harry secoua la tête. 'Alex, c'est très bien. Je me demandais seulement si vous étiez toujours levés aussi tôt ou bien si vous étiez seulement nerveux à propos des cours.' 

Jason rit un peu. 'Oh, nous sommes toujours debout à cette heure-là. C'est une habitude depuis des siècles dans cette maison. Nous ne pouvons pas tolérer qu'un Serdaigle arrive en retard en cours. À partir de demain, les préfets vont se charger de réveiller les première année jusqu'à se qu'ils s'habituent à se réveiller seuls. Nous utilisons ce temps pour réviser les matières de la journée.'

Alex acquiesça, légèrement abasourdi par la quantité de travail que ces jeunes s'infligeaient. Ce n'était pas étonnant s'ils étaient réputés d'être les personnes les plus intelligentes de l'école. Et en regardant autour de lui, il commença à comprendre qu'ils travaillaient fort pour maintenir cette réputation. Tout comme les Gryffondors tentaient toujours de démontrer leur bravoure, les membres de sa maison faisaient tout pour être les meilleurs dans chaque matière. Jason le sortit à nouveau de ses pensées. 'Je dois te remercier.'

Harry leva vivement les yeux et haussa un sourcil. 'Pourquoi ?' 

Jason lui sourit doucement. 'Tu es l'enfant qui a aidé les autres chez Fleury et Bott il y a quelques jours, non ?' 

Alex rougit, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un se serait souvenu de cela. Sauf pour Lan bien sûr, mais elle était assise à côté de lui alors ce n'était pas étonnant. 'Je ne t'ai pas vu là-bas.'

Jason opina. 'Je n'y étais pas non plus, mais mes parents étaient là avec mon petit frère. Il va à Beauxbatons cette année et il était là quand les détraqueurs ont attaqué. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle t'a vu partir avec les professeurs McGonagall et Snape, alors ce n'était pas très compliqué de deviner que c'était toi.' 

Alex hocha légèrement la tête. 'Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. J'ai juste fait ce que tout le monde aurait fait.'

Jason rit. 'Tout le monde n'aurait pas su comment combattre les effets des détraqueurs, encore moins si jeune. Je suis vraiment fier de t'avoir comme camarade à Serdaigle et je suis sûr que tu feras honneur à notre maison.' 

Harry songea qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassé de toute sa vie. Pour une fois, quelqu'un lui faisait des éloges pour ses propres mérites et il ne savait pas comment accepter de telles louanges. Il n'eut pas à répondre grâce à Anthony, le Préfet-en-Chef, qui s'approcha d'eux. Le garçon leur sourit. 

'Bonjour Alex. C'est bien de te voir levé aussi tôt, ça fait un première année de moins à habituer à notre routine.' 

Les deux élèves de septième sourirent malicieusement. Anthony se tourna vers Jason. 'Tu as demandé d'être le premier à réveiller les jeunes, non ? Dépêche-toi avant que les nouveaux de cinquième année te devancent.' 

Jason rit et fit un signe à Alex. 'Tu veux venir voir ce qui t'attend si tu dors trop ?' 

Harry sourit en se remémorant les nombreuses fois où il avait vu le même sourire sur les lèvres des jumeaux Weasley. Ils se levèrent tous les trois et montèrent silencieusement vers le dortoir des première année. Tous les garçons dormaient encore paisiblement dans leur lit, inconscients de l'entrée dans la pièce de trois personnes. Harry les observa avec fascination tandis que Jason sortait sa baguette et murmurait un sortilège. Alex se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire lorsque les cinq jeunes se réveillèrent en criant. Ils sautèrent de leurs lits. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il aperçut une centaine de minces tentacules sortirent des couvertures. Les première année se retournèrent vers eux et les fusillèrent du regard en les entendant rire.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'ils l'écoutaient, Anthony s'avança et arrêta de rire. 'Il y a certaines traditions que nous devons, en tant que Serdaigles, respecter à travers les âges. L'une d'entre elles est que nous sommes toujours levés à cinq heures et demi, que nous sommes dans la salle commune à six heures. Ensuite, nous étudions la matière que nous suivrons durant la journée. À partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce que vous en soyez habitués, l'un des préfets vous réveillera à cette heure-là. Aujourd'hui, comme c'est la première journée, nous vous avons laissé dormir un peu plus. C'est presque l'heure du petit déjeuner, alors préparez-vous, puis descendez. Jason vous mènera à la Grande Salle pour que vous puissiez manger et ensuite d'autres préfets vous conduiront à votre premier cours. Pour la première semaine, ce sera un préfet qui vous montrera la chemin vers vos classes, alors vous devez les attendre après les cours. Ensuite, vous devrez vous débrouillez. Faites attention, car ce sera sûrement légèrement confus au début.' 

Jason et Anthony firent un signe de tête aux jeunes qui étaient maintenant très sérieux. Harry resta immobile devant la porte pendant que les autres allaient prendre leurs douches. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce bleue et soupira doucement. Serait-il capable de s'habituer à tout ça ? C'était tellement différent de Gryffondor. Il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par une voix qui cria de la salle commune. 'Alexander Dumbledore, descend ton joli petit derrière d'ici, j'ai faim et je veux manger !' 

Alex rit et secoua la tête. Il prit son sac et quitta ensuite la pièce. Il pouvait compter sur Lan pour le remettre de bonne humeur et pour animer ses journées. 

**À suivre…**

_Bon, pas de réponses aux reviews pour cette semaine, tout simplement parce que… Je n'ai pas le temps ! Je suis occupée toute la semaine (même si je suis en vacances jusqu'à lundi prochain) et je n'ai réellement pas le temps. C'était ça, ou pas de chapitre :-p  J'espère que vous comprendrez ^^ Merci pour toutes les reviews !! Elles me font tellement plaisir !  _

**Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;** 46,8 (234)  
**Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;** 82,8 (414)

****


	7. Première journée de cours

**Date de parution;** 7 mars 2004

_Disclaimer:_ Donc, tout ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à Jk Rowling. L'histoire est encore une fois à Star Polaris, cette auteure si talentueuse ^^ Et la traduction est à moi !

****

**Remerciement;**  Merci Crys chérie d'avoir corrigé ce chap, même si je te l'ai envoyé à la dernière minute :-S C'était vraiment sympa de ta part :-)

**__**

**__**

**_Tissu de Mensonges_**

Chapitre 7 

Alex et Lan furent parmi les premiers à pénétrer dans la pièce. Les étudiants plus âgés étaient encore en train de réviser lorsque le duo sortit. Ils s'aperçurent alors que la Grande Salle était pratiquement vide excepté de quelques professeurs. Harry fit un signe de tête à Severus et Minerva qui lui sourirent tous les deux. Lan les observaient d'un regard curieux. 

'Qui sont-ils ? Ils étaient avec toi au Chemin de Traverse, non ?' 

Alex sourit doucement. 'Oui. Cet homme, c'est le professeur Rogue. C'est le Maître de Potions et le directeur de Serpentard. La femme, c'est le professeur McGonagall, elle enseigne la Métamorphose et c'est la directrice de Gryffondor en plus d'être la directrice adjointe de l'école.' 

Lan acquiesça tout en continuant à les fixer. 'Est-ce qu'ils sont gentils ?' 

Harry dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire en pensant à un gentil Severus. Oui, il avait été beaucoup plus aimable durant l'été, mais ils étaient maintenant de retour à Poudlard et il ne savait pas comment l'homme réagirait puisqu'il était le petit-fils du directeur… Alex secoua un peu la tête et tenta de répondre à la question de Lan sans trop en divulguer. 'Je ne sais pas trop comment ils seront en cours, je ne les ai jamais vus enseigner.'

Lan n'en demanda pas plus et posa ses yeux sur la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître devant eux. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient mangé et se rendaient vers leur premier cours; Botanique. Ce fut Jason qui les mena vers la serre puisqu'il avait Soin aux Créatures Magiques et qu'il pourrait arriver à temps. Le professeur Chourave agissait exactement de la même façon qu'auparavant. Elle parlait de ses plantes comme si elles étaient ses seules amies. Le cours se passa doucement pour Harry, même s'il était quelque peu ennuyant. Il réussit à amasser dix points pour sa maison en répondant à diverses questions, mais cela ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire chez les Serdaigles, la plupart des élèves étant capable de répondre, contrairement aux Gryffondors. 

Ensuite, ils avaient Métamorphose avec les Serpentards. L'ambiance n'était pas aussi tendue qu'il l'avait cru. Même si quelques personnes le regardèrent curieusement, aucun ne l'insulta ou ne l'ennuya. Ils restaient à leurs places et faisaient comme s'ils n'étaient vraiment pas importants, ce qui plaisait à Harry. Pendant le cours, Alex découvrit un nouveau côté de la maison des Serpentards. Lorsqu'il était Harry Potter, les cours étaient tendus et chacun tentait d'humilier le plus l'autre maison. Ici, les Serpentards démontraient plutôt leur ruse en essayant de les battre à tout coup. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier les chauds débats générés lorsque le professeur McGonagall posait une question ou le suspense de terminer son travail le premier. Quand le cours fut terminé, ils sortirent tous avec un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants, promettant que la prochaine fois, ils remporteraient la compétition. 

Le dernier cours était celui de Potions. Harry n'avait vraiment pas hâte d'y être et, même s'il avait l'avantage de connaître la matière, il redoutait la façon dont Severus se comporterait. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ils semblaient tous réellement épuisés, marchant d'un pas pesant vers les donjons. Alex secoua la tête et fit rouler ses yeux. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'ils soient autant fatigués, ils n'étaient pas habitués de faire de la magie et la journée avait été éprouvante. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'ils atteignirent le cours de Potions.  

À sa grande surprise, Rogue était beaucoup plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avec les Gryffondors. Même si l'homme tint le même discours qu'en première année avec les mêmes questions, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la pure haine dans ses yeux était altérée. Harry observa tout cela avec attention tandis qu'il posait une autre question à un Poufsouffle. Le pauvre garçon ne savait pas du tout de quoi il parlait, mais Rogue le fusilla seulement du regard, puis se tourna vers un autre étudiant. Finalement, vingt minutes plus tard, l'homme leur donna des consignes à propos d'une potion simple et ils se mirent en équipe de deux.

 Lan, à l'étonnement d'Alex, était plutôt douée en Potions et ensemble, ils réussirent à être les premiers à produire une potion conforme. Rogue s'approcha d'eux lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils nettoyaient leurs affaires. Il se pencha au-dessus du chaudron. Harry scruta l'homme avec prudence, se préparant à ses commentaires acerbes. À son énorme surprise, l'homme leur fit un signe de tête. 'La couleur de votre potion semble un peu fade, mais sinon c'est bien.' 

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Alex sentit la colère monter en lui. Il savait que leur potion était parfaite et il était agacé que l'homme ne le reconnaisse pas. Puis, il se souvint de toutes les fois où Rogue l'avait descendu lors des cours de Potions, alors il accepta le commentaire. Après tout, qu'il dise à une personne qui n'était pas de Serpentard qu'elle avait bien fait était beaucoup plus qu'il ne se serait attendu. 

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lan pincer les lèvres et, sachant qu'elle allait se plaindre, il pressa son bras. La fille se tourner immédiatement vers lui en le fusillant du regard, mais garda heureusement la bouche fermée. Rogue les observa avec intérêt, mais ne dit rien. Alex aurait pu jurer qu'il avait aperçu une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de l'homme. 

Peu après, la cloche sonna et ils sortirent des donjons pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. À la seconde où ils quittèrent la salle de classe, Lan se tourna vers lui.

'Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Notre potion était parfaite ! Il n'y avait rien de mal avec la couleur !'

Alex la regarda calmement. 'Je sais Lan.' 

La fillette lui jeta un regard noir. 'Pourquoi alors ?' 

Alex était conscient du fait que tous les autres étudiants les écoutaient. 'Lan, tu vas vite apprendre que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se confronter à Severus Rogue. Considère ce qu'il a dit comme le plus grand compliment que tu ne pourras jamais recevoir.' 

Lan bouda et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Harry la suivit en secouant la tête. Ils s'assirent à côté d'Anthony et de Jason qui les observaient avec amusement. Le Préfet en Chef haussa un sourcil vers Alex, puis fit un signe de tête à Lan. 'Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle ?'

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, sa jeune amie s'indigna. 'Le professeur Rogue a eu le culot de nous dire que notre potion était bien, mais qu'elle était un peu fade. Notre potion était parfaite !' 

Alex roula les yeux tandis que les deux autres étudiants la fixaient, hébétés. Jason réussit finalement à sortir de son état d'apathie lorsque Lan commença à marmonner des choses à propos de l'injustice. 'Lan.' 

La fillette leva les yeux vers le visage sérieux du garçon. 'Quoi ?'  

'Tu devrais être réellement ravie de ce qu'il vous a dit.' Elle était sur le point de l'interrompre, mais il leva la main. 'Non, écoute-moi. Je connais le professeur Rogue depuis sept ans et je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire que la potion d'un de ses élèves était bien. Il favorise extrêmement sa maison et n'admettra jamais à des étudiants qui ne sont pas à Serpentard qu'ils sont autre chose que des idiots.'   

Anthony acquiesça. 'Jason a raison, tu devrais vraiment considérer tout cela comme un énorme compliment.' 

La fille opina, un air pensif empreint sur son visage alors qu'elle retournait à son repas. Alex réprima un soupir de soulagement et commença à manger, un mal de tête dû à toutes ces complaintes le faisant souffrir. Lan lui faisait un peu penser à Hermione, elle ne savait simplement pas quand abandonner quelque chose. 

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, tous les Serdaigles se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune pour faire leurs devoirs. Alex les fit rapidement, sans aucune hésitation; après tout, il connaissait tout cela par cœur. Il se retrouva bientôt avec des travaux finis et plus rien à faire. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que les autres étaient tous immergés dans leurs devoirs. Il poussa un faible soupir et décida de quitter la salle commune.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il se questionna sur ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Il pourrait aller voir Dumbledore, mais l'homme était probablement extrêmement occupé. Il pourrait aussi rendre visite à Severus, mais il ne croyait pas que d'être vu à proximité du territoire des Serpentards était une très bonne idée. De plus, seul Merlin savait de quelle humeur serait l'homme après sa première journée de cours. 

Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une personne l'interpella. Il se retourna et aperçut le professeur McGonagall qui s'approchait de lui. 

'Tante… euh je veux dire, bonjour Professeur.' 

La femme lui sourit. 'Bonjour Alex, ne devrais-tu pas être en train de faire tes devoirs ?' 

Harry haussa les épaules. 'J'ai déjà terminé Professeur et j'étais en train de me demander ce que je pouvais bien faire vu que je ne veux pas déranger les autres.'  

La femme gloussa et lui fit signe de venir avec elle. 'J'allais justement voir Severus, tu peux venir aussi.' 

L'adolescent acquiesça et la suivit, se demandant pourquoi cela ne lui dérangeait pas d'être vue avec lui. Après tout, les autres étudiants pourraient penser qu'elle faisait du favoritisme. Il secoua la tête et oublia tout ça. Pour le moment, il devait se préparer à rendre visite à un Maître de Potions probablement sur les nerfs.

**À suivre…**

_Valà, un chap qui aurait dû apparaître mardi… Maiis, j'ai de bonnes raisons. Je n'ai qu'une semaine de vacances et j'ai une amie qui l'a passée chez nous, alors je me voyais pas lui dire de rester dans son coin pendant que je traduisais ;p Donc, le prochain chap viendra pendant la semaine, je n'ai aucune idée quand, ça dépendra de mon horaire ^^ Merci pour les reviews !!! Ça en fait véritablement beaucoup :-)  _

**Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;** 45 (270)  
**Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;** 74 (444)

****

****

**Marie-Jo;** Yep, Polaris voulait qu'on vois bien la différence entre les maisons. Ouais, je me demande bien comment Lan va réagir moi aussi. Espérons qu'elle ne lui en voudra pas. C'est très gentil de comprendre pour les réponses aux reviews, je sais que vous adorez cela, mais il faut dire que ça prend toujours au moins deux heures, et cette semaine, je ne les avais pas ces deux heures-là :-S Mais bon, je me rattrape aujourd'hui ^^ Merci pour la longue review, comme toujours, je l'apprécie tellement :)

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Euh, il était vraiment pas si court O.o D'ailleurs, c'était l'un de ses longs :-p Le problème, c'est que je n'arrive plus à faire des sauts de ligne, alors les paragraphes sont moins espacés et les chapitres semblent plus courts même si c'est le contraire lol. Ouais vive la Relâche ^^ (Mais qui a dit que c'était pour se reposer ? Je suis deux fois plus fatiguée qu'avant mdr) Je sais pas du tout quand elle va updater Triumvirat de Puissance (Et je peux pas lui demander vu qu'elle est pas là en ce moment) mais bon, ça devrait être bientôt ^^ Merci pour le compliment et pour la review !

**Christophe;** Beuhh, t'es jamais content toi :-p Et puis, moi, au moins, je poste des chapitres à intervalle régulier ! *na* *tire la langue* Et puis c'est à cause de Marie que j'ai pas pu faire les réponses aux reviews, pas à cause de ma soirée (bon d'accord, ça a pas aidé, maieuh ^^;;) Et je ne me plains pas !! (Ou si peu lol) Mici pour les compliments #^^# Et yep, faut attendre pour avoir ce que l'on veut ;p *calin* Et j'ai hâte de lire cette fameuse review qui viendra plus tard ;p mdr babye ^^ j'tadore ! (K) 

**4rine;** Merci de comprendre ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours cette histoire ^^ 

**Oceane la malicieuse;** Moi, je suis encore plus en retard pour les histoires et tout à cause de la Relâche lol ^^" Merci pour la review ! J'espère que tu as passé une belle semaine ^^ 

**Godric2;** Mais non ! Je ne me tanne jamais de vos reviews :-) C'est vrai qu'elle était bien la description de Rowena ^^ Wah, c'est vraiment très, mais très très gentil ce que tu dis là #^_^# C'est flatteur, merci énormément :-) 

**Gody;** Merci beaucoup pour la review ! ^^

**Kyzara;** Ouais, c'est assez marrant lol ^^ Et vi, la fin l'était aussi, cette Lan regorge de surprises ;p Et je suis d'accord avec toi… Moi aussi je serais sûrement à Serdaigle, mais O.o Me lever trop tôt (et surtout… étudier) non merci pour moi loll ^^" Merci pour le compliment ainsi que pour la review ! Bisous ^^ 

**Cerulane;** C'est clair que c'est du sadisme O.o Merci pour tout ! J'espère que tu as passé de belles vacances toi aussi :-) 

**Geta Holy Cade Reta Sima Holly Juilia;** (Toi, tu te feras jamais piquer ton pseudo ;p) Merci pour la review :-) 

**Arwen Yuy;** Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant ^^ En espérant que ça ne change pas ^_~ Merci !!

**Lunenoire;** Ça ne doit pas être très agréable… Ni un réveil en douceur…. lol ^^ Merci pour la review !

****

**Callista;** Oui, bah elle voulait montrer comment les Serdaigles agissent et tout ^^ Pour l'heure du levée… Je ne suis pas du tout faite pour Serdaigle non plus, même si je ne dors pas beaucoup lol ^^" Merci de comprendre pour les réponses aux review :-) 

**Sandrine Lupin;** Je suis bien d'accord que 5h30, c'est réellement tôt O.o Mais bon, à force de le faire, on doit bien s'y habituer (enfn, j'espère lol) Et yep, j'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec Ron, mais c'est tout vrai ^^ Merci pour la confiance, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue ;-) Bisous

**Gaia666;** lol ! Contente que tu aimes tant ^^ Et merci !

**Magic_Happy2;** J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chap ^^ Et j'avoue que 5h30… je tiendrais pas le coup, même si je dors pas beaucoup lol ^^" Merci !

**Ryan;** loll, il est bien ce nouveau style de review ;p En passant, c'est tout à fait le contraire, les chaps se sont rallongés depuis le début ^^ Le problème, c'est que je n'arrive plus à faire des sauts de ligne, alors les paragraphes sont moins espacés et les chapitres semblent plus courts même si c'est le contraire lol. Bisous ^^

**Marie;** Oui, bah c'est pour ça que j'essaie de garder une certaine régularité (même si j'ai des problèmes à le faire en ce moment) Merci pour la review ^^

**Shadow;** Euh, c'était supposé être exactement cela ^^ Mais j'ai discuté avec Polaris l'autre jour et elle va bientôt annoncer que, finalement, Dangers dans le Passé ne sera plus la suite des TdM. Il y a juste trop d'éléments qui ne correspondent plus. Merci pour la review :)

**Naseis;** Yep, j'ai bien aimé moi aussi ^^ Même si c'était pas facile à traduire loll, merci ^^"

**Alpo;** Merci beaucoup ! Bisous ^^

**Aulili;** C'est clair que 5h30 c'est fou O.o Je dors pas beaucoup, mais de là à me lever à 5h30, non merci lol ^^" Pour le traitement… Hmm… Nah, je crois qu'ils l'auraient quand même fait lol (en tout cas, ça aurait été marrant lol) En tout cas, t'as eu quelques cours là ;p Merci pour la review !! Bisous ^^

**Dumbledore;** lol, bah juste ça, ça fait énormément plaisir ^^ Merci !

**Lyly;** Merci pour la review ! :-) 

**Gini95;** Ouais bah c'est le grand plaisir des auteurs ça, nous laisser sur notre faim ;p Et pour la review… Probablement fanfic qui boguait encore une fois lol, merci pour la review !

**Miya Black;** Bof t'as quand même trouvé quelque chose à dire pour ta review ;p Big Fish… Hum, je crois qu'il est sorti, mais je ne pourrais pas te l'affirmer à 100% loll ^^" Pour Serdaigle… tout à fait d'accord avec toi lol, je me couche tard et je me lève tôt, mais pas autant que ça non plus O.o (Je dors de 6 à 7h par nuit en moyenne lol) Merci pour le compliment et pour la review, comme d'habitude :-) 

**Emeline;**Salut ! Oui oui, j'avais bien vu que ce chapitre était en avance, mais disons que je n'ai pas eu deux minutes de libre cette semaine, alors je n'ai pas pu le sortir moi aussi en avance (Par contre, je vais sortir le 8 cette semaine, pour rattraper Polaris) Pour la nouvelle histoire, j'ai réussi à la lire enfin tout à l'heure et j'ai réellement adoré ^^ Si j'avais pas autant d'histoires déjà, je prendrais le mandat de la traduire lol. Moi aussi je suis fatiguée ^^; Hier je me suis couchée à 3h du matin pour continuer un projet d'anglais, c'est réellement plaisant *sarcastique*  Maiiis bon… Je recommence les cours demain :-( Une semaine c'est vraiment pas assez long… Enfin, vais arrêter de me plaindre lol, merci pour la longue review ! Bisous

**Kissa;** Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant ^^ J'espère que je vais penser à t'envoyer un mail tout à l'heure quand j'aurai posté… Merci pour la review !

**Orlina;** Bah, pour une review rapide, elle est quand même bien remplie ^^ Merci de comprendre pour les réponses aux reviews, ça me prend quand même 2h à chaque chapitre, juste pour ça ^^; Merci énormément !! J'adore tes reviews :-)

**Popov;** Merci !

**XD:** Ouais bah Harry n'a jamais eu réellement d'enfance, alors c'est un peu compliqué pour lui de savoir comment agit un enfant de 11 ans. Et puis il en profite un peu en même temps lol ^^ Merci pour la review !

**Dark Queen Balkis;** Merci, j'apprécie beaucoup :-) 

**Celine.s;** Oh bah moi, tant que tu le lis, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que ce soit avec un peu de retard ^^ Et c'est clair qu'il faut en profiter, j'ai qu'une semaine de vacances moi, alors j'ai sorti toute la semaine, ça m'a changé les idées ^^ Sauf que là, je suis en retard pour tout par contre :-S Mais bon, c'était à prévoir ^^; Merci pour la review !^^

**Thegirloftheshade;** Tu auras probablement quelques réponses à tes questions dans les prochains chaps ^^ Bisous, merci pour la review !! :-) 

**Mystick;** C'est vraiii que j'ai pas eu le temps ;p Merci ma puce !

**Mietek;** Il était même pas court ;p Le problème, c'est que je n'arrive plus à faire des sauts de ligne, alors les paragraphes sont moins espacés et les chapitres semblent plus courts même si c'est le contraire lol. Et pour les réponses aux reviews… Vive les vacances, qui a dit qu'on avait plus de temps quand on est en congé ? ^^" Merci pour la review ! 


	8. Un visage dans l'âtre

**Date de parution;** 15 mars 2004

_Disclaimer:_ Donc, tout ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à Jk Rowling. L'histoire est encore une fois à Star Polaris, cette auteure si talentueuse ^^ Et la traduction est à moi !

****

**Remerciement;**  

**__**

**__**

**_Tissu de Mensonges_**

Chapitre 8 

Severus était en train de se reposer dans ses appartements après une journée harassante d'enseignement avec des élèves horripilants. Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte. Il grogna un peu, puis se leva de sa chaise où il venait tout juste de s'étendre. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte et fut surpris d'apercevoir Minerva - Alex juste derrière elle. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils lui rendent visite. L'homme fit un pas de côté et les laissa entrer, refermant ensuite la porte. Il scruta intensément Alex, utilisant son visage le plus sévère. 'Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de faire tes devoirs, jeune homme ?' 

Harry lui sourit. 'Je les ai déjà terminés Oncle Severus. J'étais en train de penser à ce que je pouvais faire quand Tante Minerva m'a vu et m'a dit qu'elle venait te voir.' 

La femme rit un peu. 'Et bien sûr, lorsque je lui ai offert de m'accompagner, il a rapidement accepté.' 

Rogue roula les yeux, puis s'assit dans un fauteuil en invitant Minerva à faire de même. Alex alla s'étendre devant le foyer. Lorsqu'ils furent tous confortablement installés et qu'un elfe de maison leur eut apporté du thé, les deux adultes se mirent à discuter à voix basse d'affaires concernant l'école. Au début, Harry resta attentif et les écouta, tentant de découvrir de quoi ils parlaient, mais son esprit se perdit rapidement dans les vapes et son regard se fixa sur le feu.

Il était resté assis là pendant un long moment, inconscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, quand quelque chose apparut devant ses yeux, puis disparut immédiatement. Surpris, il s'appuya contre ses avant-bras et scruta les flammes. 

Ce mouvement brusque ne passa pas inaperçu des deux professeurs derrière lui. 'Alex ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?' 

L'adolescent continua à fixer le foyer pendant un moment, puis se tourna vers son enseignante. 'Ce n'est rien Tante Minerva. J'étais juste dans la lune et j'ai cru voir quelque chose. C'était sûrement une étincelle.' 

La femme opina avec un petit sourire, puis reprit la conversation avec Severus qui n'était pas sûr s'il devait ou non croire le garçon. 

Harry détourna à nouveau les yeux vers les flammes et se concentra en essayant de repérer ce qui l'avait surpris. Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa, mais au bout d'un moment, lentement, une image se forma dans l'âtre. Harry fronça les sourcils et tenta de ne pas bouger, de peur que cela disparaisse encore. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage d'un homme était apparu dans les flammes et le regardait de ses profonds yeux noirs. Alex aurait pu jurer qu'il avait déjà vu ce visage auparavant, mais pour le moment, il était trop concentré sur ce qui survenait pour penser à l'endroit où il l'avait déjà aperçu.

S'il n'était pas autant habitué aux choses étranges, il aurait probablement sursauté quand la personne lui parla doucement. Au début, la voix semblait quelque peu bizarre, mais lorsque Derek se mit à bouger autour de son poignet, Harry comprit que le visage parlait en fourchelangue.

*Eh bien, eh bien, quelle sssssurprisssse. Je n'ai pas rencontré de gens parlant la même langue que moi depuis longtemps.* Harry sentit les yeux de l'homme le scruter. *Quel est ton nom, petit ?* 

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il se souvint alors de la présence des deux adultes. Il ne pouvait pas discuter avec le visage et encore moins en fourchelangue. Il doutait que les deux professeurs puissent discerner l'homme. Après tout, un étrange visage au milieu de l'âtre d'un foyer n'était pas très ardu à repérer d'un simple coup d'œil et il savait que Rogue le surveillait de temps à autres. 

Alex était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas les signes d'impatience qu'exprimaient le visage. *Vas-tu un jour me répondre jeune garççççon ?*

Harry cligna des yeux et remua un petit peu. Heureusement, il fut épargné de répondre lorsque Derek faufila sa tête sous sa robe et commença à siffler doucement. Alex se tendit, songeant que les deux enseignants pourraient probablement l'entendre, mais ils discutaient encore et le faible sifflement resta inaperçu. 

*Mon Maître ne peut pas parler devant d'autres humains.* 

L'homme haussa un sourcil, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux autres adultes derrière Harry. *Je vois, alors nous devrons parler plus tard. Je ne quitte habituellement pas cccce foyer, mais ccccela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas trouvé une autre perssssonne parlant le fourchelangue et je suis curieux d'en ssssavoir plussss. Je vais venir te voir ccccce ssssoir. Essst-ccce que le couvre-feu est toujours à dix heures ?*

Harry resta hébété, mais hocha discrètement la tête. 

*Très bien. Je te verrai dans deux heures alors.* 

Puis, il disparut. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se frotter les yeux, se demandant s'il n'avait pas imaginé tout cela. 

'Il est peut-être temps pour toi d'aller dormir Alex. C'était une longue journée.' 

Harry se retourna brusquement et aperçut les deux adultes qui l'observaient avec amusement. Clignant des yeux, il tenta de déchiffrer ce que la femme lui avait dit. Il essayait encore de trouver une réponse potable lorsque Severus se leva, s'approcha de lui, puis le souleva de terre. 

'Allez Alex, au lit, tu ne peux pas t'endormir ici.' 

Minerva les rejoignit. 'Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser partir seul Severus, il semble prêt à s'effondrer à tout moment. Tu devrais aller le mener à sa salle commune et je pourrais aller discuter avec Albus de ce que nous avons parlé. Qu'en penses-tu ?' 

Severus hocha la tête d'assentiment. Dumbledore leur avait dit de se comporter avec Alex tout comme auparavant, peu importe ce qu'en penseraient les autres étudiants. Au début, le Maître de Potions avait songé que ce ne serait pas très juste, mais Dumbledore lui avait clairement dit qu'il laisserait savoir aux élèves qu'Alex était son petit-fils et que cela lui conférait quelques privilèges. En fait, Rogue était reconnaissant d'avoir reçu ces ordres. Maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin d'excuses afin d'être aimable avec l'enfant qu'il appréciait de plus en plus. C'était aussi la justification parfaite pour Voldemort si jamais celui-ci l'apprenait. 

Le Maître de Potions prit la main d'Alex et escorta sa jeune charge vers la salle commune des Serdaigles, ignorant les regards confus et ébahis des quelques étudiants qui se dépêchaient de revenir à leurs salles communes avant le couvre-feu. 

Pendant un instant, Rogue se dit qu'il laisserait l'enfant devant l'entrée de sa salle commune, puis, avec un sourire malicieux, il changea d'avis. Alex semblait réellement perdu et il aimait toujours voir des visages hébétés d'étudiants. 

'Alex, peux-tu me dire le mot de passe ?' 

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui, légèrement confus, ses pensées étant toujours fixées sur la rencontre qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il savait qu'il agissait étrangement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. À l'instant même où le visage avait disparu de l'âtre, il l'avait reconnu. Il était presque certain de savoir où il l'avait déjà aperçu auparavant et, s'il avait raison, il venait tout juste d'avoir une conversation très étrange avec un fondateur décédé. Il était toujours en train de se remettre du fait qu'il avait parlé avec Salazar Serpentard lorsqu'une main lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

'Secoue-toi Alex ! J'ai besoin que tu me dises le mot de passe pour que tu puisses aller dormir.'

Harry cligna à nouveau des yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Rogue devant lui. Il commençait à reprendre conscience de ses alentours quand le professeur ouvrit la bouche. 

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?' 

Il eut immédiatement toute l'attention d'Harry. Il redressa la tête et se concentra sur le visage de Rogue. L'homme semblait quelque peu agacé, mais l'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux masquait cette irritation. 

'Je suis désolé Oncle Severus, je dois être plus fatigué que je le pensais.'

Rogue réprima apparemment une remarque sarcastique tandis que Harry murmurait doucement le mot de passe. Son professeur le poussa dans la salle commune qui devint complètement silencieuse lorsque ses occupants aperçurent leur redouté Maître de Potions. Anthony se dirigea immédiatement vers eux, jetant un coup d'œil sévère à Alex.

'Est-ce que tout va bien Professeur ?' 

Severus sourit et approcha le frêle adolescent plus près de lui. Le jeune se tendit. 'Tout va bien M. Teheran. Je ne faisais que raccompagner M. Dumbledore à sa chambre.' 

Tandis que les autres étudiants restaient bouche bée, Severus se tourna vers Harry. 'Est-ce que tu vas être capable de te débrouiller seul maintenant, Alex ?' 

Le garçon hocha la tête, tentant de combattre son embarras. Il était sûr que Rogue faisait cela exprès. Et bien, il ne laisserait sûrement pas l'homme jouer à cela avec lui. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il était capable d'être aussi Serpentard que son professeur. De sa voix la plus claire, l'adolescent lança: 'Ça va aller Oncle Sev, merci de m'avoir raccompagné.'

L'homme lui donna un léger coup dans le dos, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection. 'Sale gamin, va dormir. On se reverra demain.'

Harry acquiesça, songeant pendant un moment à étreindre l'homme, mais se retint. Il tenait, après tout, à garder tous ses membres intacts. Lorsque l'homme fut parti, l'attention de tous se dirigea vers Harry qui remua nerveusement sous ces regards. Il interrompit finalement le silence oppressant en haussant les épaules. 'Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! C'est un ami de mon grand-père et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui pendant l'été. Vous ne pensez pas réellement qu'il va agir différemment hors des cours parce que nous sommes de retour à l'école ?'

Les étudiants acquiescèrent à contrecœur et retournèrent à leur travail. Harry monta l'escalier après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Lan. Il tentait de comprendre le comportement étrange de son professeur, mais il en était vraiment confus. Il aurait pensé que Rogue garderait ses distances. Après tout, ses devoirs d'espion étaient déjà assez ardus sans que les apprentis mangemorts sachent qu'il était aimable avec le petit-fils du directeur. Alex savait bien que la nouvelle se répandrait rapidement le lendemain matin sur ce qui s'était passé.

Il secoua la tête et chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Après tout, Severus était espion depuis presque vingt ans et il savait probablement comment se protéger. Il se changea rapidement, enfilant son pyjama, puis se mit au lit. Il ne savait pas si l'étrange visage allait revenir, mais il songea qu'il était mieux de prendre un peu de repos auparavant. Il n'était pas épuisé par ses cours, mais il venait tout juste de subir plusieurs chocs et il avait le pressentiment qu'il devrait être en forme pour ce qui allait survenir.. 

**À suivre…**

_Donc, un nouveau chap ^^ Euh, Polaris a décidé de ne pas updater ce dimanche-ci par manque de temps, alors le prochain chapitre viendra la semaine prochaine. Hem, désolée pour les réponses aux reviews, mais je crois que je ne vais répondre qu'aux questions ou aux commentaires spécifiques maintenant… Je sais que vous adorez que je vous réponde, mais ça me prend en général au moins deux heures par chapitre et je n'ai réellement plus ce temps :-S Je suis désolée._

**_Note; Pour ceux qui lisaient peut-être mon histoire sur les Maraudeurs (que j'avais arrêté par manque d'idées), mon amie m'a demandé si elle pouvait la continuer et je lui ai bien sûr donné mon accord. Alors, si vous voulez aller voir, le story id est: 1772512_**

**Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;** 44,4 (311)  
**Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;** 71,5 (572)

**Godric2;** Beaucoup trop suspect le Quidditch ;p Merci pour la review ^^

**Celine.s;** Un merci tout spécial pour ta compréhension, ça m'a fait un bien énorme de lire ça :-)

**Christophe;** ##^^## = tiens, juste pour toi ;p

**Emeline;** Wow, c'est vraiment super gentil ce que tu me dis là ^__^ Et oui, une semaine c'est 'réellement' court ! Je suis complètement débordée. C'est vraiment gentil de m,avoir mise dans tes auteurs préférés, merci :-) 

**Gini95;** C'est sûr que c'est dur la traduction, ça demande énormément de concentration. Mais bon, c'est possible lol ^^ Et la co-traduction, si vous vous parlez beaucoup pour qu'une fasse le bon chapitre et tout, c'est très bien ^^ 

**Aulili;** Tu vas voir, le prochain chap est vraiment excellent ^^ Et puis, moi non plus, ça m'ait jamais arrivé d'avoir si peu de temps :-S Alors je comprends totalement.  Merci ^^

**Mystick;** Miss Tambora ;p

**Marie;** (Je peux continuer à t'appeler Marie ? C'est moins compliqué lol) Wah, merci énormément pour le compliment ! #^^#

**Ryan;** J'ai rien compris au début de ta review, pour Marie-Jo j'en ai aucune idée lol ^^ Bisous et merci ^^ 


	9. Rendez vous à minuit

**Date de parution;** 24 mars 2004

_Disclaimer:_ Donc, tout ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à Jk Rowling. L'histoire est encore une fois à Star Polaris, cette auteure si talentueuse ^^ Et la traduction est à moi !

****

**Remerciement;**  Un énorme merci à toi Crys chérie d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre aussi rapidement ! Je t'en suis réellement reconnaissante. Merci, je t'adore ma puce ^^

**__**

**__**

**_Tissu de Mensonges_**

Chapitre 9 

Alex dormait depuis un petit moment lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose contre son poignet. Il tenta, à moitié-endormi, de déloger cet anneau qui serrait douloureusement son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il entende finalement le faible sifflement qui en provenait. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que c'était Derek. L'adolescent se redressa un peu et se concentra sur ce que le serpent disait. Son cerveau ensommeillé déchiffra enfin ses paroles. 

*Il est minuit moins dix, Maître. Il sssera bientôt là.* 

Tout devint alors clair dans son esprit et il se tira doucement hors de son lit, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas alerter ses compagnons. L'adolescent, lorsqu'il eut revêtu une robe par-dessus son pyjama, quitta la pièce et descendit les escaliers. Heureusement, la salle commune était vide et il put s'installer sans problème devant le foyer. Son regard bifurqua vers le grand portrait au-dessus de l'âtre. Il avait la désagréable sensation que celui-ci l'observait, mais les étudiants plus âgés lui avaient assuré que Lady Serdaigle n'avait pas bougé depuis des centenaires. En fait, l'un des plus anciens débats des Serdaigles étaient de savoir si la peinture était magique, ou seulement moldue. Harry, pour sa part, ne doutait pas que le portrait fut magique. La façon dont ces yeux pouvaient pénétrer en vous sans bouger l'en garantissait.   

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était assis sur le confortable fauteuil lorsque le feu s'alluma et que le même visage apparut entre les flammes. Alex se leva, s'approcha de l'âtre et s'assit devant le visage maintenant complètement visible. Cette fois-ci, quand il vit les traits de l'individu, il fut certain d'avoir convenablement deviné. C'était Salazar Serpentard, ou alors quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait énormément. L'homme leva les yeux vers lui et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. 

*Un fourchelang à Ssserdaigle, qui l'eut crû. Bien sssûr, ççça pourrait être pire, tu pourrais être un Gryffondor.* 

Alex resta silencieux, même si la tentation de révéler à l'homme qu'il avait déjà appartenu à la maison des lions était extrêmement alléchante. Le fondateur l'observa encore pendant un moment avant de parler à nouveau. *Maintenant que nous sssommes ssseuls, peux-tu répondre à ma question, jeune fourchelang ? Quel est ton nom ?* 

Alex le scruta, tentant de décider s'il devait lui dire la vérité, ou bien ce qu'il racontait à tout le monde. Il plissa les yeux et choisit prudemment ses mots. *Vous pouvez m'appeler Alex ou Alexander.*

L'homme dans l'âtre haussa un sourcil. *Alors, tu veux jouer avec moi, n'est-ccce pas ? Ce n'est pas très intelligent, mais je peux comprendre ta réticccenccce. Très bien, je vais t'appeler Alex pour le moment. Est-ccce que, par hasard, tu sssaurais qui je sssuis ?*

Alex le regarda avec attention en lui répondant. *Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que vous êtes Sssalazar Ssserpentard.*

Le garçon aurait pu jurer qu'il avait discerné une lueur de surprise dans les yeux de l'homme avant qu'il ne contrôle à nouveau ses émotions. *Je sssuis sssurpris que tu ais deviné ausssssi facccilement, jeune fourchelang. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de portraits de moi dans le château.*

Harry haussa les épaules. *Le manque de photographies est facccilement comblé par les ssstatues dans la chambre.* 

Là, il était certain d'avoir aperçu de l'étonnement dans ses yeux et ça le ravissait. Il était sûr que peu de gens pouvait affirmer une telle chose. *Tu es dessccendu dans la chambre ? Je ne croyais pas qu'une autre persssonne connaissssait l'emplacccement de l'entrée. Comment l'as-tu trouvée ?*

L'adolescent sourit, puis lui raconta ce qui était survenu quelques années auparavant. Il ne savait pas s'il était prudent de lui parler de Voldemort, mais il sentait qu'il le pouvait. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Finalement, Salazar soupira. *C'est dommage que tu ais dû tuer Sssnazzyrya, mais je comprends que tu n'avais pas le choix. Et en ccce qui concccerne ccce type, ccce Voldemort, qui prétend être mon héritier… Je sssuis cccertain qu'il ne l'est pas.*

Harry leva les yeux avec surprise en entendant cela. *Il ne l'est pas ? Mais tout le monde le penssse. Il clame haut et fort qu'il est votre héritier. De plus, il est fourchelangue.* 

Salazar haussa les épaules. *Cccela ne sssignifie pas grand chose. Plusieurs familles possssèdent ccce don. J'étais ssseulement le plus connu. Et pour le fait qu'il n'est pas mon héritier, ccc'est parccce que mon ssseul fils est mort lorsssqu'il avait quinze ans. Je sssuis absssolument cccertain qu'il n'a pas eu d'enfant.* 

Harry arqua un sourcil, croyant avec peine les mots du fondateur. *Peut-être avez-vous eu un autre enfant dont vous ne connaissssez pas l'exissstenccce ?*

Salazar se renfrogna. *Contrairement à ccce que les gens pensssent, j'étais fidèle à ma femme et je n'aurais jamais eu d'aventure avec une autre persssonne.*

Avant qu'Alex n'ait eu la chance de s'excuser, une voix douce les interrompit. 'Je suis heureuse d'entendre cela, Salazar. Je dois avouer que j'avais quelques doutes.' 

L'adolescent leva les yeux avec étonnement vers le portrait qui avait émit ces mots. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il était endormi, parce qu'il ne parlait plus à un fondateur, mais à deux d'entre eux. La voix de Salazar lui assura qu'il assistait réellement à cette étrange réunion. *Je t'ai toujours aimée, Rowena. J'aurais essspéré que tu ais un peu plus confianccce en moi.* 

Harry observa la femme qui replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. 'Tout était difficile dans ce temps-là, Sal. Tu sais, j'ai eu bien des problèmes à choisir qui je devais croire entre vous deux. J'ai choisi Godric, mon frère, et j'ai eu tort.'

Salazar secoua tristement la tête. *Cccela n'importe plus vraiment maintenant, ça fait bien longtemps et il n'y a plus rien que l'on puisssse faire.* 

Rowena acquiesça, mais fronça les sourcils. 'Peut-être pas directement, mais je suis certaine que nous pourrions faire quelque chose contre ce pseudo-héritier. Il porte grandement atteinte à ton nom. Alors que cela fait des centenaires que je n'ai pas parlé, j'ai toujours écouté ce qui se disait autour de moi et je sais que l'existence de cet homme détruit lentement Poudlard.'

Salazar soupira. *Tu as raison. Toutes ces batailles et rivalités sont loin de ce que nous avions à l'esprit en créant les maisons. C'est devenu considérable, il serait peut-être temps d'intervenir, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Tu ne peux pas te mouvoir de ce portrait à cause de ce sortilège placé sur toi et je ne peux parler à personne si ce n'est toi, ou un fourchelang. Quelle belle paire nous formons !'    

La femme, plutôt que de répondre, regarda Harry. Celui-ci leva nerveusement les yeux vers elle. Salazar interpréta son silence et commença immédiatement à s'objecter contre cette idée. *Tu ne peux pas être sssérieuse, Rowena. C'est ssseulement un enfant, encore plus jeune que l'était Lucien, tu ne peux pas me demander de lui enssseigner.* 

La douce voix de la femme ne trembla pas lorsqu'elle répondit. 'Je sais bien qu'il est très jeune Salazar, mais peux-tu ressentir son pouvoir ? Il pourrait facilement apprendre tout ce que tu voudrais lui enseigner.' 

Salazar fronça les sourcils. *Ccc'est peut-être vrai, mais les gens remarqueront ssses absssences et je ne peux pas lui enssseigner devant n'importe qui.* 

Harry les observait argumenter avec fascination. Il aurait dû être agacé par leur comportement, ils discutaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, mais il était juste trop ébahi du fait que ces deux individus songeaient à lui enseigner. Soudainement, il remarqua que les deux visages étaient fixés sur lui et il dut combattre la rougeur qui voulait prendre possession de ses joues en réalisant qu'ils lui avaient posé une question. 

*Désolé, j'étais dans la lune.*

Rowena gloussa doucement. 'Nous te demandions seulement ton opinion, petit. Aimerais-tu être entraîné pour combattre Tom ?' 

**À suivre…**

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, quelque peu en retard, mais j'ai d'excellentes raisons. Hem, lisez bien les deux notes qui suivent, elles viennent de Polaris et sont très importantes. _

**Première note de POLARIS;** Je déteste devoir dire cela, mais ça risque d'être la dernière update pour un moment. Dernièrement, je n'ai eu ni le temps, ni l'état d'esprit pour écrire et je dois me forcer pour écrire quelque chose de nouveau. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus et je vous promets que mes histoires seront finis un jour, je ne sais seulement pas quand. 

**Deuxième note de POLARIS;** J'ai discuté avec quelques personnes et je me suis aperçue que _Tissu de Mensonges_ ne correspond plus du tout à _Dangers dans le pass_. La raison pour laquelle Harry voulait se rendre dans la passé n'a plus aucun rapport avec cette histoire, alors DDP ne sera plus la suite de TdM. Désolée pour cela. 

**Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en français;** 42,9 (343)  
**Moyenne de reviews par chapitre en anglais;** 72,9 (583)

**Celine.s;** Valà, t'as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre ^^

**Emeline;** SS un serpent ?? Depuis quand il est un serpent ? O.O Enfin lol, bonne chance avec tes cours et tout ^^

**Sandrine Lupin;** Plus beau compliment qu'on puisse faire à une traductrice, merci énormément ^__^ Et puis, il ne devait pas retourner dans les appartements de Rogue, alors il n'avait pas cela comme problème ^^ Merci beaucoup pour la longue review, je les apprécie réellement :-) 

**Orlina;** Merci de m'être aussi fidèle ^^ Bisous

**Gabrielletrompelamort;** Extrêmement plaisir :-) 

**Gini95;** lol, je ne suis pas du tout énervée contre elle ! C'est seulement qu'elle a été impatiente sur l'arrivé de quelques chapitres je crois et c'est quelque chose qui me tombe particulièrement sur les nerfs depuis quelque temps, mais je ne lui en veux pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Bonne chance pour ta traduc !

**Miya Black;** T'es vraiment gentille ! Qui te dis que tes reviews ne feront pas parties des commentaires spéciaux ? J'aime bien connaître ta vie moi aussi lol ^^ Mais j'ai réellement plus le temps de répondre à tout le monde… Bon, euh… un énorme merci pour le compliment, ça fait extrêmement plaisir ^^ 

**Nyny;** Y'a pas de problème ^^ encore merci pour tes reviews, je les apprécie tellement :-) 

**Chris;** Sans commentaire. ;p

**Aulili;** Je les avais en avance, mais plus là ! (Vu que le prochain chapitre est pas encore écrit…) Dans deux mois ? Rah, chanceuse ! Me reste encore plusieurs mois encore moi… Et yep, t'as la réponse ^^ Merci pour la longue review !

**Marie-Jo;**T'en fais pas, si ce n'était pas du problème d'écriture de Polaris, je recommencerais à publier le dimanche, c'était réellement un simple manque de temps. Merci pour les reviews !

**Titou;** Et quoi encore ? Je dois m'excuser d'avoir une vie comme tout le monde ? Des examens et des problèmes ? Je n'ai plus le droit d'avoir deux ou trois jours de retard pour une fic ? Si je suis trop occupée, y'a rien qui t'empêche de prendre un beau dictionnaire anglais-français et de la lire directement en anglais cette fic ! Désolée d'être aussi rude, mais ça m'emmerde vraiment de me faire reprocher ce genre de choses alors que je vous donne temps et énergie régulièrement pour que vous puissiez lire cette histoire en français. Si t'es pas content, change de fic à lire. (En passant, si tu voyais mes journées, le nombre de temps où je travaille, tu ne m'appellerais certainement plus fainéante) 


	10. Retour à la chambre

**Date de parution;** 22 juin 2004

_Disclaimer:_ Donc, tout ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à Jk Rowling. L'histoire est encore une fois à Star Polaris, cette auteure si talentueuse Et la traduction est à moi !

****

**Remerciement;**  Merci Crys chérie de toujours corriger les chapitres dès que je te les envoie, peu importe si tu es occupée ou pas :)

**__**

**__**

**_Tissu de Mensonges_**

Chapitre 10 

Harry les observa, pensif. Le premier choc qu'il avait ressenti s'était dissipé et il tentait maintenant de réfléchir avec logique. D'un côté, il souhaitait ardemment accepter l'offre. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin de toute l'aide possible pour combattre Voldemort. Même si son grand-père lui avait dit qu'il serait son tuteur à l'école, le vieil homme était trop occupé avec ses tâches de direction pour l'aider et Harry ne voulait pas le lui rappeler. Il ne voulait pas le submerger d'encore plus de stress. Par contre, pouvait-il leur faire confiance ? Il savait qu'il devrait leur dire la vérité s'il acceptait. Ce serait trop dangereux de le leur cacher.

Une voix douce interrompit ses pensées. 'Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, petit ?' 

Harry releva brusquement la tête et regarda la fondatrice de sa nouvelle maison. Il répondit avec hésitation. 'Je serais heureux d'accepter votre entraînement puisque je sais que j'en aurai bientôt besoin, mais j'ai plusieurs secrets. Des secrets qui, révélés, pourrait me mettre –  ainsi que plusieurs autres –  en danger.'

Serpentard haussa les épaules et ne sembla pas du tout concerné. Nous avons tous des secrets, jeune fourchelang. Si tu ressens le besoin de nous les confier, nous t'écouterons. Si tu ne le souhaites pas, cela ne nous dérangera pas non plus puisque tu nous le diras lorsqu'il sera temps.

Harry secoua la tête. 'J'aimerais bien que ce soit aussi facile. Je sais déjà que plusieurs personnes vont être en colère contre moi – et même me détester – lorsque ce sera connu. Je ne voudrais pas que vous ne me fassiez plus confiance lorsque cela arrivera.'

Lady Serdaigle le scruta du regard. 'Pourquoi le fais-tu alors ?'

Harry la regarda avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. 'Parce que c'est le moyen le plus sécuritaire pour mes amis et ma famille.' Il pesa ses mots avant de poursuivre. 'Je ne suis pas réellement celui que je prétends être.'

Salazar leva les yeux, semblant intéressé, mais Rowena fut plus rapide. 'Le directeur doit sûrement être au courant alors puisqu'il prétend être ton grand-père. Je me trompe ?'

Harry hocha la tête. 'Oui, il le sait. En fait, c'était son idée.'

Rowena était sur le point de poser une autre question, mais Salazar l'interrompit. Rowena, ma chère, si ce secret est aussi important – et je crois l'avoir presque deviné – alors il n'est pas prudent d'en discuter ici. Il se retourna vers Harry, puis ajouta avec sérieux, J'aimerais bien que tu me rencontres dans la Chambre des Secrets. Nous pourrons alors parler sans interruption.

La femme fronça les sourcils. 'Ce n'est pas juste Salazar, tu sais que je ne peux pas bouger de ce portrait.'

L'homme soupira. Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je te raconterai tout ensuite. Après tout, je peux discuter avec toi lorsque les jeunes sont en cours.

Harry les observait avec curiosité. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué que Salazar parlait toujours en fourchelang et que la femme comprenait ce qu'il disait.

"Comment…?' Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui, un air interrogateur au visage. 'Comment pouvez-vous comprendre ce que Sir Serpentard dit ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez fourchelang.'

Ils rirent en apercevant son visage confus. 'Ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant, je ne suis pas fourchelang. Tu vois, avant que ma réelle personne meurt, elle a créé un lien entre le fantôme de Salazar et moi-même. Au début, nous ne savions pas à quoi cela servirait, mais à travers les centenaires,  le lien s'est renforcé. Maintenant, nous pouvons lire dans les pensées de l'autre. C'est presque comme si nous partagions nos pensées sans même y songer. Nous aurions pu avoir cette conversation en silence, mais nous ne l'avons pas fait par respect pour toi.'

Harry, plutôt qu'être rassuré, se sentit encore plus confus. 'Vous êtes un fantôme ?'

Salazar acquiesça avec patience. Oui, c'est bien ce que je suis, mais Godric m'a ensorcelé.

Rowena  toussa. 'Tu l'as bien mérité. Je t'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas te venger contre Godric avec ces tours puérils. Tu étais encore pire que Peeves !'

Salazar leva les yeux vers elle, agacé. C'est très insultant ça, Rowena. Je n'étais pas aussi pénible que cette foutue nuisance. Et même si je l'ai été, j'avais de bonnes raisons d'essayer de rendre la vie de Godric intolérable.

Rowena était sur le point de répliquer lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry bailler. Elle sourit, puis fit un signe de tête vers l'adolescent ensommeillé. 'Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller te mettre au lit, petit. Après tout, tu as cours demain matin.'

Alex opina, puis se leva. Salazar l'en arrêta aussitôt. Souviens-toi de venir me voir dans la Chambre tout de suite après tes classes, jeune fourchelang.

Harry était sur le point d'acquiescer lorsque la voix choquée de Rowena les interrompit. 'Il doit faire ses devoirs !'

Salazar leva les yeux vers elle, amusé, mais opina tout de même. Très bien. Alors descends dès que tu auras terminé tes devoirs. Pas besoin de mettre Rowena en colère.

Le jeune adolescent supposa que cela marquait la fin de la conversation, se retourna, puis quitta la salle commune.

La deuxième journée d'Alex se déroula dans un brouillard total. Au moins, il était capable de réussir ses cours même s'il était à moitié-endormi. Si Lan, qui se trouvait constamment à ses côtés, avait remarqué son manque d'attention, elle ne lui dit pas. Elle continuait plutôt de parler avec enthousiasme de tout ce qui survenait autour d'eux.

Ce soir-là, Alex fit rapidement ses devoirs, les finissant encore une fois avant tous ses camarades de classe. L'adolescent jeta un bref coup d'œil au portrait placé au-dessus du foyer, quitta silencieusement la pièce, puis se rendit vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il tenta de passer par les couloirs les moins achalandés.

Lorsqu'il fut entré dans les toilettes abandonnées, Alex se dirigea vers le lavabo dissimulant l'entrée de la Chambre. Il essaya de ne pas alerter le fantôme agaçant de sa présence. Le passage était toujours aussi visqueux et sinistre qu'auparavant. Il avança rapidement dans le dédale de couloirs sombres, impatient d'arriver à la Chambre. Après dix minutes, il atteignit enfin les énormes portes et, avec un faible murmure, elles s'ouvrirent en le laissant entrer.

Il remarqua tout d'abord qu'il n'y avait aucun trace du basilic. La seule chose qui restait de la bataille était une grande tache de sang séché. Il regarda autour de lui, tentant de localiser un foyer par lequel Salazar pourrait apparaître, mais il n'en trouva aucun.

Il resta debout pendant quinze longues minutes, attendant patiemment que quelque chose survienne. Il était sur le point de partir et de retourner à sa salle commune lorsqu'il arriva.

Je suis désolé d'être en retard.

Harry se tourna rapidement et se retrouva face à face avec une masse blanche. Il cligna des yeux, puis reconnut le visage qui était apparu dans le foyer la nuit précédente. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air surpris. 

Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas quitter les âtres ?

Le fantôme lui sourit, puis se dirigea vers le garçon. Je ne peux pas à l'intérieur de Poudlard, mais à l'extérieur du château, je peux faire ce que je souhaite. Après tout, avec les pouvoirs que possédaient Godric, il n'aurait pas pu faire plus que cela.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que cela veut dire que la Chambre ne fait pas partie du château ?

Salazar haussa les épaules. D'une certaine façon elle l'est, d'une autre non. Tu vois, cette chambre est une extension de Poudlard, mais elle se rend presque jusqu'au lac. Les pouvoirs de Godric ne se rendaient pas aussi loin et il ne savait pas qu'elle existait, alors ça ne m'étonne pas.

Harry acquiesça, puis son regard bifurqua, quelque peu mal à l'aise par le silence. Finalement, humectant nerveusement ses lèvres, l'adolescent ouvrit la bouche. Vous vouliez me parler ?

Salazar hocha la tête. En effet. Mais premièrement, est-ce que je continue de t'appeler Alex ? Ou préfèrerais-tu Harry ?

**À suivre…**

Et non… je ne suis PAS morte !  viens de ressusciter après trois mois ;p Non, c'est que j'ai été énormément prise par mes études… Après avoir coulé un exam de maths, j'ai décidé de m'y remettre plus pour ne pas perdre le net et tout (d'ailleurs, j'ai tout de suite remonter comme auparavant alors ça a porté fruit) et là, j'étais en plein exam…. Dooooooonc, les seuls moments que j'avais de libre, j'avais le goût de relaxer un peu. Veuillez être compréhensifs avec moi je vous en prie et soyez certains que je suis RÉELLEMENT désolée de vous avoir fait attendre autant !


	11. Décisions

**Date de parution;** 26 octobre 2004

_  
Disclaimer:_ Donc, tout ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à Jk Rowling. L'histoire est encore une fois à Star Polaris, cette auteure si talentueuse Et la traduction est à moi !

****

**  
Remerciement;** Un gros merci à Crys qui corrige toujours aussi bien chacun des chapitres :-)

**__**

**__**

**_  
Tissu de Mensonges_**

**  
Chapitre 11  
  
**

Harry gigota nerveusement, incertain quant à la réponse à fournir. Lorsque Salazar avait déclaré la nuit précédente qu'il connaissait son secret, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Mais maintenant qu'il y était confronté, il ne savait plus trop quoi répondre. Tout nier serait simplement inutile et, de plus, cela ne l'enchantait guère. Il avait souhaité le révéler à Salazar et Rowena la nuit dernière, alors il était préférable de suivre son idée… et prier qu'il ait pris la bonne décision.

'Alex sera parfait. Harry Potter a disparu et, même si je déteste l'admettre, je préfère Alex.'

L'homme observa l'adolescent qui avait la tête légèrement inclinée par son sérieux. 'Je ne crois pas comprendre parfaitement, mais je te fais confiance.'

Harry hocha la tête pour le remercier, heureux que le fantôme ne l'oblige pas à s'expliquer. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux avant que l'homme ne se retourne. 'Allez mon petit, ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour discuter de choses importantes.'

Harry marcha à la suite du fantôme. Ils se rendirent lentement vers la statue représentant Salazar et ils atteignirent finalement une petite porte de bois dissimulée derrière celle-ci. Salazar se mit à parler en fourchelang: assez fort pour qu'Alex reconnaisse le langage, mais juste assez bas pour qu'il ne puisse en discerner les paroles. À sa grande surprise, la porte en bois ne s'ouvrit pas. Ce fut plutôt une rangée de pierres qui se déplaça, leur permettant ainsi de pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une pièce sombre. En levant les yeux vers le fondateur, il rencontra un sourire malicieux.

'Surpris mon jeune serpent ? Tu ne croyais sûrement pas que je cacherais mes quartiers personnels derrière quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'une simple porte en bois, n'est-ce pas ?'

Harry secoua la tête, amusé par le ton de voix fier qu'avait emprunté Salazar. En ayant passé autant de temps avec Severus pendant l'été, il aurait réellement dû savoir que rien n'était comme il semblait avec les Serpentards. Au moment où le fantôme traversa la porte ouverte, des lumières éclairèrent alors vivement la pièce. Même s'il ne faisait plus noir, Harry le suivit avec attention, ne souhaitant pas tomber dans l'un des pièges que le fondateur aurait pu mettre en place afin d'éviter de possibles intrusions. Heureusement, aucun sortilège ne lui fut lancé et il put entrer dans le bureau sans aucun problème.

Il observa les alentours et remarqua que plusieurs objets hétéroclites se trouvaient éparpillés dans la grande pièce. Certains semblaient appartenir à la magie noire, mais d'autres semblaient seulement étranges. C'était comme si Harry était entré dans la version "magie noire" du bureau de son grand-père. Étonnamment, cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il grimaça un sourire en songeant que c'était probablement parce qu'il ne savait pas à quoi servait tout ce fatras. Son regard se posa alors sur une grande silhouette s'élevant dans un coin de la pièce. À la simple lueur scintillante des chandelles, il ne pouvait discerner exactement ce que représentait la forme, mais d'où il se tenait, cela ressemblait à un énorme félin, prêt à attaquer. Alex frissonna; il n'aurait vraiment pas souhaité se retrouver devant ce félin s'il avait été vivant. Il se retourna vers Salazar, qui flottait au-dessus de sa chaise, lorsque celui-ci se racla la gorge.

'Assieds-toi jeune serpent, nous avons plusieurs points à discuter, dont ton entraînement.'

Alex acquiesça et prit place devant le fantôme. Il observa le fondateur se promener pensivement d'un bout à l'autre de son bureau et attendit patiemment qu'il parle. Finalement, Salazar s'immobilisa et posa ses mains sur la table. 'Lorsque nous avons fondé cette école, nous voulions transmettre notre savoir aux jeunes enfants sorciers. Par contre, il n'était pas rare pour nous de prendre des apprentis. Nous les choisissions habituellement en première ou deuxième année et devenions leur tuteur privé. Nous faisions cela car dans une si grande école, nous ne pouvions pas toujours enseigner tout ce que nous croyions nécessaire et nous ne voulions pas que notre savoir soit perdu. Malheureusement, cette tradition a disparu avec les années. En revanche, je crois bien que je vais utiliser cette façon de procéder avec toi.' Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis poursuivit. 'Mais il reste un problème. La manière la plus efficace d'apprendre à combattre est de combattre contre quelqu'un qui est meilleur que soi. Comme tu l'as remarqué, ce serait plutôt ardu dans ma condition présente alors nous devrons trouver une solution.'

Harry hocha la tête, sachant que le fantôme avait raison. Il avait appris plusieurs sortilèges pendant l'été et avait pu en utiliser quelques-uns, mais il devrait apprendre à les employer pendant un duel. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Salazar recommença à parler. 'Ton entraînement consistera en deux parties: l'endurance physique, ce que tu pourras faire par toi-même sous ma tutelle, puis le duel.' Le fantôme le fixa intensément. 'À quel niveau des arts mentaux te trouves-tu ?'

Harry le regarda d'un air confus. Il ne savait même pas de quoi il parlait. Sa confusion dut paraître clairement sur son visage car le fondateur jura. 'Ne me dis pas qu'ils ne vous apprennent plus les arts mentaux ? C'était à l'ordre des troisièmes années lorsque nous étions enseignants !'

Alex sembla mal à l'aise. 'Désolé.'

Le fondateur lui fit un signe de la main. 'Pas ta faute, mais si je veux que tout fonctionne comme je l'ai prévu, il nous faudra travailler là-dessus en premier. Rowena est bien plus douée dans l'enseignement de cette matière que moi, alors tu suivras des cours avec elle. Je veux que tu la voies chaque soir au moins une heure tout de suite après le dîner.'

Harry fronça les sourcils. 'Mais… la salle commune est pleine à cette heure-là, tout le monde va remarquer.'

Salazar secoua la tête. 'Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Rowena s'en occupera, d'accord ?'

Alex acquiesça, quelque peu incertain, mais prêt à croire ce qu'il lui disait. Le fantôme sourit en sentant le doute du jeune, mais ne commenta pas. Il se concentra plutôt sur son plan. 'À quelle fréquence crois-tu pouvoir te sauver de ta salle commune sans éveiller les doutes de tes camarades ?'

Harry haussa les épaules. 'Je ne suis pas certain, mais si je continue à faire mes devoirs aussi rapidement, je peux probablement m'échapper une ou deux heures par soir. Mais quelqu'un remarquera bientôt que je m'en vais toujours. De plus, mon grand-père et certains professeurs souhaiteront sûrement que je passe un peu de temps avec eux.'

Salazar grogna un peu, mais il savait que ce n'était pas réellement de la faute de l'adolescent. Après tout, dans une école comme Poudlard, il n'était pas évident de passer inaperçu, surtout en étant apparenté au directeur – ou dans ce cas-ci, en prétendant l'être. 'On devra s'arranger avec cela pour l'instant. De toute façon, il n'y aura pas grand-chose que nous pourrons faire avant que tu aies maîtrisé tes leçons avec Rowena.' Salazar se perdit dans ses pensées pendant un moment, puis pointa le placard qui se trouvait à côté du félin. 'Regarde là-dedans, mon jeune serpent, tu devrais trouver une pile de papiers.'

Harry se leva et fit ce qui lui avait été dit, observant la silhouette menaçante, s'apercevant maintenant qu'elle représentait une panthère noire. Il se pencha et ouvrit précautionneusement le placard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit que plusieurs piles de papiers y avaient été jetées. La voix de Salazar se fit entendre.

'Il devrait y en avoir une avec travail d'apprenti écrit dessus. Prends-la et amène-la ici s'il te plait.'

Cela lui prit presque vingt minutes afin de trouver les papiers que Salazar voulait. Il n'y parvint qu'en retirant toutes les autres piles du placard puisque celle-ci était tombée en-dessous. Il retourna ensuite vers la table où Salazar l'attendait patiemment. La fantôme lui fit un sourire embarrassé, puis lui fit signe de se rasseoir. 'Ces pages contiennent un questionnaire que nous faisions remplir par tous nos apprentis pour savoir à quel niveau ils se situaient et dans quelle matière ils seraient les meilleurs. Je m'aperçois que les questions ne seront sûrement pas réellement à jour, mais essaie de répondre aux plus de numéros possible. Cela me donnera quelques références quant à ce que tu sais.'

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il prit la première page et retint difficilement un grognement en apercevant le titre: Divination. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

**  
À suivre…**

_  
Mouhaha, oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour ! Non, je ne suis pas décédée pendant mon voyage (qui en passant était subliiiiiiime) mais… avec le début des cours, les deux heures de devoirs de maths à chaque soir, plus les autres travaux, je participe activement au journal de mon école, ma vie privée qui en plus d'être de mieux en mieux, me prend quand même du temps… je n'avais plus du tout d'énergie pour traduire et travailler sur tout ça ;; Mais bon, je m'y suis remise un peu, j'espère bien pouvoir vous donner un chapitre assez régulièrement, en tout cas, beaucoup plus qu'avant. Donc, je m'excuse une fois de plus et espère du fond du cœur que vous allez bien et que vous avez aimé ce chapitre  
  
_

**Celine.s;** Oui, merci beaucoup, mes exams se sont en effet très bien passés ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! :)

**Onarluca;** Yep, j'ai eu de très bons résultats et j'en suis amplement satisfaite - Merci pour ta fidélité et ta marque de confiance, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Tes reviews étaient réellement gentilles, ça m'a énormément touchée, merci :-)

**Orlina;** Contente de savoir que mes lecteurs non plus ne meurent pas ! lol ! Pas de prob, va les lire, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, c'est à moi d'être plus rapide ;p Merci pour la review !

**Alinemcb54;** Merci pour les compliments et la review !! Me fais réellement plaisir

**Lunicorne;** Merci beaucoup, ça m'a réellement touchée ce que tu m'as dit :-) Oui, en effet, les études c'est primordial pour moi, alors c'était important de m'y atteler sérieusement. Merci encore ! (Euh, non, je ne vous ai pas oublié.. juste remis à plus tard ;; )

**Arwen Yuy;** Oui oui, je les ai très bien réussis, merci ! Et vi, j'ai vraiiiiment bien profité de mon séjour là-bas, j'ai adoré ça !! Merci !

**Pichurri;** Gracias por tu revisto ! Estas muy amable, le aprecio mucho. Es siempre divertido de recibir un revisto en espanol ! (Voilà… un an sans espagnol et je le perds déjà… lol ! Désolée et encore merci )

**Marie-Jo;** Merci beaucoup, c'est réellement gentil tout ça ! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que tout le monde souhaite que je conserve la traduction, même si je suis _très_ lente depuis un moment. Mais bon… regardons le côté positif… ça ne peut que s'améliorer ! lol ! Merci encore :-)

**Gini95;** Désolée si je ne t'ai pas demandé ton aide… mais bon, merci pour la proposition !

**Mionne;** Merci de ton soutient et de ta fidélité, sérieusement, ça me touche vraiment ! Merci

**Kyzara;** J'espère que tu as passé d'aussi belles vacances que les miennes ! Merci pour la review o

**Mystick;** Mouarf, oui je sais, je suis assez douée pour apparaître puis redisparaître aussitôt ;; Jtm fort ma belle !

**Adrianna diaboliqua Rogue;** Voilà pour la suite ! J'espère que tu l'as aimée ! Merci pour la review -

**Miya;** On repassera pour le 'en pleine forme', mais je vais très bien et j'ai passé de superbes vacances ! M'ci pour le p'tit mot !

**Marika Jedusor;** Ouaip, c'est exactement ça ! Alors, comment s'est passé ton échange ?? Moi j'ai adoré !! C'était splendide les Rocheuses et tout ! Merci !!

**Kytice;** Ohh, wow, des compliments vraiment rassurants pour une traductrice amatrice comme moi ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup, ça signifie énormément pour moi !

**Gaelle Griffondor;** Merci ! :-)

**Kikou224;** Oh bah je suis contente de voir que tu aimes beaucoup la suite aussi ! Et puis.. je suis un peu en retard pour recommencer, mais bon, je suis là maintenant ;p Merci pour la review !!

**Misspotter95;** Merci pour le compliment et la review ! J'espère que je n'aurai pas perdu de mes capacités de traduction pendant l'été lol ! ;p

**Flammifer;** Et bien, même si c'était afin de perfectionner mon anglais, je me suis surprise à m'amuser énormément là-bas ! Et puis j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'auras plu ! Merci beaucoup pour la review ! :-)

**Sinistros**; Désolée pour le retard ! Mais bon, il y est maintenant ! ;; Merci pour la review !

**Holy Black;** Un voyage exceptionnel oui ! Je vais la continuer, il ne faut pas s'en faire ! Merci !!

**Callista;** Je suis là, je suis là ;; Un gros désolée pour le retard !! Merci de me l'avoir dit d'une façon civilisée, je l'ai réellement apprécié ! Je vais faire beaucoup plus vite la prochaine fois !

**Lecteuretoné;** Bah, c'était moyennement possible pour moi vu les raisons que j'ai citées un peu plus haut… En tout cas, maintenant il y est ;)

**Arwen19;** Merci pour la review !****

****

****


End file.
